


Drabbles and Shorts

by Nbsiren



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Ze (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 43,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbsiren/pseuds/Nbsiren
Summary: Drabbles and Shorts that I've brought over from my LJ...enjoy =^.^=





	1. Stress Relief

Sitting down on makeshift chairs, glasses sitting on a long wooden box in front of them, Asami and Feilong raise their glasses and make a toast.

"Business will be even better after this. More business and money is always a plus."

"Mmm, true, though, I think you'll agree it was a big way to get rid of a lot of stress we both had. I know Akihito has been worried lately. I don't like it when someone else stresses him out like that. It's not good for his health. I'm sure you feel the same about Yoh."

"Very true. One must take care to relieve stress, too much can cause so many health issues. I'm sure when they hear the news they'll be...renewed."

They both watch as the box they were at was lifted and carried onto a nearby boat. Tossing their glasses into the water they part.

 

[A few days later]

Asami watches as Akihito's head jerks up and his eyes widen at the news cast.

[Alleged Russian mafia, Mikhail Arbatov's body was found...]

When Akihito turns to look at him, he smirks when he feels Akihito dive into his arms.

 

[Early the next morning]

Pulling the blanket up around them, Asami smiles as he feels Akihito snuggle into him.

Akihito was so wild last night. Mmm...one thing for sure...stress relief for Akihito means a wild and relaxed kitten for a very fun and pleasurable stress relief time for me.

His body relaxing next to his sleeping Akihito he too falls asleep.


	2. Black Mamba + Plot Bunnies = Drabble

Inspired by the fanart posted by immorta_beloved : Black Mamba

 

Yoh stands under the shower, letting the water soak into his muscles. Suddenly he feels something slide and wrap around his thigh, inching higher. Looking down he sees a snake wrapping itself around his thigh and slithering upwards. He freezes as the snake's mouth opens and it moves to strike...

Gasping for breath he grabs onto a nearby safety bar to keep himself from falling over in the shower. Looking down he doesn't see the snake, moving his head slowly, he doesn't see any snake at all in the bathroom.

Shaking his head he mumbles to himself about the dangers of falling asleep in the shower. Turning off the water he towels himself off and wraps it around his waist. Walking out to his room, he stares in disbelief at the sight of Feilong sitting in a chair in his room.

Feilong takes his time looking up and down Yoh's body, his eyes lighting upon the towel in the way of his view....


	3. Rainbow in the Darkness

ok...my plot bunnies are certifiably insane...why do they give me these ideas while I'm doing stuff that has absolutely nothing to do with what they want me to write about...

 

Asami looks at the unconscious form of the bright colorful vibrant boy locked in the cage his faithful servants Kirishima and Suoh had hauled into his office.

They've really out done themselves. How did such a creature come to be here in my dark realm? Sunlight and color have long since faded from here.

Reaching out a hand he touches strands of sunlight drenched hair. The boy's skin had a healthy golden sheen to it.

Lifting the boy out of the cage, he takes him through a side door into his bedroom.

Laying the boy down on his black silk sheets, he notices the bed looks more bright and inviting.

Smirking, he cuffs the boy to his bed, determined to tame this wild rainbow for himself.

 

yes, yes, I made a drabble crossing VF with Rainbow Brite...I did say my plot bunnies were insane...agree with me now?  
Casting would be:  
Akihito - Rainbow Brite  
Kou - Red Butler  
Takato - Buddy Blue  
Yoshida - Patrick O'Green  
??? - Lala Orange  
??? - Canary Yellow  
??? - Indigo  
??? - Shy Violet  
Kirishima - Murky  
Suoh - Lurky  
Asami - himself

ya I know I changed Patty O'Green to Patrick O'Green...the plot bunnies wanted it that way...  
I have no intention of taking this further unless the plot bunnies make me write more drabbles for this *hides*


	4. Rainbow in the Darkness II

Waking again to a sore body, Akihito buries his head in the pillow, the cuffs around his wrists rattling the chains connecting them to the bed.

Sitting up, the sheet pools around his lower half, exposing the bites and bruises on his upper half. Looking around the room, he sighs at all the dark colors.

Bringing color and happiness has been so difficult. Asami seems to surround himself with nothing but darkness.

Touching the little star at the corner of one eye, he smiles as he watches a small rainbow change the dark colors of the room to brighter ones.

When Asami opens the door to his room, he freezes as the bright colors of the room hit his eyes. He takes in the sight of the boy still cuffed to his bed, the sheet around his hips.

Stepping into the room, he smirks as the boy smiles at him, and holds a hand out to him. The determination to bring colors and happiness into his life lighting his eyes.

Tumbling him to the bed, he buries himself in the boy's body, and the colors he saw made him happy indeed.


	5. VF Magic Knights

Akihito, Takato, and Kou were enjoying their weekend off from their jobs together at Tokyo Tower, when a bright light flashed.

They hear a voice call out, "Please save our world!"

When they are able to see again they are falling, only to land on a huge flying dragon. The dragon drops them off in a clearing overlooking a vast ocean.

They look out and notice pieces of land and rock floating in the sky some distance away.

"So I'm going to say I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." Takato blurts out.

"Definitly not Tokyo." Kou agrees.

"This is the land of Sion. You have been summoned from your world and will not be able to return until you save this world."

They turn and look at the one that spoke to them surprised to see a tall dark haired man with a staff.

~~~***~~~

A figure shrouded in darkness enters a room full of mist and awakens those sleeping.

"The Magic Knights have been summoned."

The sudden flurry of questions has the one standing at the door saying, "Silence!"

"The ones summoned are young and pose no problem at this time. It would be best if they were taken care of now before they can become a problem. Ai."

"As you wish my lord."

~~~***~~~

"I am Kirishima the Master Mage in service to one of the kings. You were summoned by Prince Tao to become the Magic Knights in order to save this world Sion."

The three boys freeze as a monster bursts out of the ground and rushes towards them. The man raises his staff and streams of light pour out from the staff hitting the monster, destroying it.

"Sion was nothing like this when the three kings ruled the land. However the High Priest imprisoned Prince Tao and sealed away the three kings, placing them in a deep sleep. Only the Magic Knights can help save our world and you three are the Magic Knights."

The boys look at each other and nod in agreement.

"Prince Tao is the adopted son of one of the kings and is the one that summoned you. Until his wish is granted you will not be able to return home. Are you able to use magic?"

They shake their heads no. The man sighs and raises his staff and calls out, "Bestow magic!"

Engulfed in another bright light, the boys close their eyes as they each feel the light wrap itself around them.

Opening their eyes they see their clothes have also changed. They each look like they're wearing some type of armor, it's light and easy to move in they find out.

Akihito asks, "We can use magic now right?"

"Yes, I was going to pick the magic for each of you, but it looks like the magic did that on it's own."

They look up as the sky suddenly becomes full of dark clouds and the wind picks up.

"One of the High Priest's minions is here already." Holding up his staff he calls out, "Summon creature."

A giant bird appears. "Get on quickly!"

The boys get on and are startled when it takes off without Kirishima.

"Become the Magic Knights and save this world! Head to the west, you'll find Akira in the Forest of Silence. You'll get weapons from him and Makona!"

He turns as they fly out of sight and looks at the one sent out by the High Priest.

"I'm disappointed that a former pupil of the Magic School has turned traitor against the kings."

Summoning a creature, Ai says, "I'm very grateful for the magic I have been given, but my mission is to destroy those boys before they can become the Magic Knights."

She sets the creature against Kirishima and takes off after the bird.

He destroys the creature and stares at Ai flying off. He turns to late to stop a blast of magic hitting him.

Sealed inside, he watches as the High Priest comes over. "Impressive that you could sense I was there, though it was too late to stop my magic."

~~~***~~~

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye Akihito turns his head and sees someone flying after them. "Ummm...Takato...Kou...we have company."

 

and that is where the plot bunnies have decided to stop...*sigh* evil bunnies...so cruel aren't they?


	6. Writer's Day Off 1

{The writer is taking time to relax and Kirishima Kei is filling in}

Asami-sama was spending a rare day off at home in his penthouse.

Takaba-kun was still asleep in bed, at least I assume so as the bedroom door is closed and Asami-sama has the smirk on his face that is usually reserved for Takaba-kun.

No doubt he's still exhausted after...

[No, no, no...can't write or think about Asami-sama's...private time.]

Asami-sama himself looked refreshed, sitting on the couch, reading the paper, coffee cup on the table next to him.

I finish making breakfast for Asami-sama, covering a second plate and putting it aside should Takaba-kun wake up.

After notifying Asami-sama about breakfast, I dust the living room, wash the windows, and clean up the tables.

I go back to the kitchen and refill Asami-sama's coffee and clear away empty dishes.

I wash the dishes, dry them, and put them away.

After I head out to my office at Club Sion to take care of things so that Asami-sama isn't disturbed on his day off.

Arriving at the club, I stop by and talk to the staff to ask about supplies.

Going to my office I pull the papers overflowing from the fax machine and place them on my desk.

Sitting down, I go through dozens of phone messages left during the night.

After organizing them in order of importance, I do the same for the faxes.

Grabbing my PDA I bring up Asami-sama's schedule.

I sort through the messages asking for meetings and those asking for changes to any meetings scheduled.

I check to make sure there would be no conflicts and change meetings around and schedule new ones, making notations on the messages as I do so.

Calling back those indicated, I confirm new meetings or changes.

Going through the rest of the phone messages I call back those I need to.

I finish up the last of the faxes and then get to the paper work that piled up after I had left the previous day.

Any papers that Asami-sama would need went into a folder and placed in a desk drawer. The rest were filed away in the cabinet.

I order lunch from the kitchen and then get out my other cell phone to check for messages concerning the other side of the business.

After lunch, I go out to run errands.

I pick up Asami-sama's suits from the cleaners, go to get more cigarettes and anything else that needed stocking up.

I arrive back at the penthouse and knock on the door.

I wait, knowing that Asami-sama having a day off and having Takaba-kun to himself for the day it was better for my health to wait to be let in, rather than letting myself in and walking in on...

[No, no, no...don't need to go there.]

When the door opens, I bow slightly to Asami-sama and bring in his suits and other things.

Placing plastic bags on the kitchen counter, I notice the bedroom door was closed, so I hang the suits on a nearby hook.

Going back to the bags, I put away any grocery items and hand Asami-sama a couple cartons of cigarettes for here at the penthouse.

After letting him know that everything was fine and running smoothly, I take my leave to go back to the office.

About 6 p.m. I brief the next shift and leave for the evening.

Arriving home, I go and take a shower, dress and go to my kitchen to make dinner. I turn on the tv to the news and listen while I make dinner.

After eating and cleaning up, I go and watch some tv, and then go to my study to take care of my mail and any other personal matters.

Done for the day, I head to my room and get ready for bed.


	7. Evil Twin (Before)

His eyes widen before filling with unholy glee, a wicked smile appears on his face as he watches his twin, Akihito stumble with his answer.

So Akihito is seeing someone...I thought his head and world was buried in his cameras.

"I want to meet the one you're seeing. They have to be special if you're blushing and stuttering like this."

"But..."

"No buts! I'll stalk you if I have to!"

"Fine! I'll set it up!"

~~~***~~~

Hunched over, Akihito stares at his drink while his brother Akira watches the door.

What's he going to say when Asami shows up and he realizes I'm seeing a guy? He already can guess this restaurant isn't one I would normally come to. Plus it's expensive, he knows I wouldn't be able to afford it with what I make.

A familiar sensation fills him and he knows, just knows that Asami has entered the restaurant.

When the door to the private room opens, Akihito stays still while he waits for Akira's reaction to Asami.

Akira watches as a gorgeous man enters and frowns when he sits next to Akihito at the table. He looks back at the door only to see the staff member closing the door.

He looks at Akihito and notices that Akihito is tucked against the man that had joined them. His eyes widen for a moment before narrowing and zeroing in on the man again.

He suppresses a shiver as he takes in the man also sizing him up.

Aki is seeing...a...man? No wonder he was stuttering...

Akira notices the armani suit and what was most likely a rolex on the man's wrist.

So...he's got money...

He gives the man his best smile, "Excuse my shock when you joined us, Aki didn't tell me he was seeing a man. I'm Takaba Akira, Aki's older brother, though it's only by a couple minutes."

The man nods at him, "Asami Ryuichi. Akihito does like to leave out details doesn't he."

After giving the waiter their order, Akihito excuses himself to go to the restroom.

As soon as the door closes behind Akihito, Akira leans close and smiles. "How did you ever get Aki's attention away from his cameras? If you feel neglected you should call me, I'll entertain you while he plays with his cameras."

Asami's eyes narrow, "Suoh."

Akira sits back as the door opens and a huge blonde giant comes in.

When Akihito comes out of the restroom, he's surprised when Kirishima is there waiting for him.

"Asami-sama decided to move this to his office at Sion. He's waiting for you in the limo."


	8. Evil Twin (After)

Struggling against the straps wrapped around him, Akira tries to yell, but is stopped when a ball gag is put into his mouth.

He feels a hand stroke his leg and Ryo says, "Bad kittens that stray from their owners need to be punished. Though...I wasn't your owner until you left Ryuichi's office with me. You still need punished because you shouldn't paw the one that owns your brother, especially when said brother's owner is the biggest, scariest person there is."

Moving his hand up from Akira's leg to his thigh, he smirks when he feels his new kitten shudder. "Don't feel bad, you'll love belonging to me more than my brother. He's always called me the more hardcore S of us two, but his tastes go deeper and on occasion dirtier than mine. Your brother's light best matches Ryuichi's darkness."

He caresses Akira's hip as he rotates a button on a remote in his other hand and watches as Akira's legs are spread apart. He trails his fingers over his hip, over the sensitive area where thigh and hip meet and gazes as his pretty kitten's body responds.

He starts to tease the area between the thigh and groin, "You will no longer be a stray, going where ever you please with whomever you want. I will make sure you know me as your owner within every fiber of your body and mind. Your heart and soul will follow nicely after that."

~~~***~~~

Groaning as he wakes up, Akira opens his eyes only to shut them when he realizes he's in Asami Ryo's bed. It shocked him that the man he thought an easy mark had completely dominated him. He tries to get out of the bed, giving up as his body cries out with pain.

When Ryo comes into the bedroom, he whimpers and turns his face into the pillow.

"Now now kitten, I will gladly satisfy that lewd body of yours, but you need to rest before we have more rounds. So while you rest, I'll give you my mark of ownership that will deter most others from wanting to play with what's mine."

Lifting Akira from the bed, he takes him into the bathroom and gives him a bath. Afterwards, he dries him off, lays him on the bed and gets the things he needs from a nearby box.

Placing the items on the bed he hears, "Oh hell no!"

Holding Akira down, he puts the chastity belt on his new pet and locks it. Next he locks a collar around his neck that clearly states him as Akira's owner.

"How the hell am I supposed to go to work with these things on me!?"

"You mean that host job you had?"

"What do you mean had?"

"I simply told them that as your owner, I will not approve of my property being touched by others."

"You...you..."

"Yes, I am your owner. Should you need a reminder, your body will receive lessons on that fact."

Thus begins Akira's training in being Asami Ryo's pet kitten...


	9. Cowboy

Akihito finished taking care of the horse for the night before heading over to the house to grab a meal and then catch up on much needed rest.

As soon as he got in the door, he got pulled into the side room and swept up into the dance the guys had started.

It wasn't until he got pulled into Asami's arms that the music became even more livelier.

After a couple dances Asami pulls Akihito over to his table to let him eat.

Akihito eats with his usual gusto but starts to nod off when he finishes.

The men caught up in their fun and dancing pay no attention when Asami slips out with Akihito in his arms.

Asami carries him up the stairs to a small room with a tub and washes Akihito of the dirt and sweat built up over the cattle drive he had just finished.

He towels him dry and goes across the hall to his own room to wake his boy up for a cattle drive of their own.


	10. Chocolate Banana

Pulling out the item from the gift bag, Akihito stares at it for a moment before looking up.

Everyone looked at Fuji sensei and thanked him for their gifts and his hard work over the years.

Exiting out of the hall where the retirement party was being held at, Akihito looked up to see one of his guards standing nearby.

Nodding to the guard they leave.

Arriving back home, Akihito sighs just before entering the penthouse.

Pulled into Asami's arms as soon as the door closed, he's pushed against the door as Asami devours his lips in a kiss.

Dragging Akihito to the bedroom, he strips him and falls with him onto the bed. Smirking at his boy's defiant glare.

"You could have at least waited until I made it past the entryway."

"Mmm, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

Asami goes to grab lube out of the nightstand drawer when the gift bag catches his eye.

Taking the item in the bag out, he gets a gleam in his eye that has Akihito's instincts going off.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it! That was a gift!"

Asami's smirk gets even more pronounced as he opens the jar of chocolate spread.

Dipping his fingers inside, he scoops some out and spreads it on Akihito's cock.

After coating his cock, he places his fingers into Akihito's mouth to stop his angry tirade.

Using his other hand he scoops more chocolate out and spreads it onto his own cock.

Switching the fingers in Akihito's mouth for him to clean.

Moving around, he takes his boy's cock into his mouth as Akihito slides his mouth around his.

Using his saliva covered fingers he slips his hand around to tease and rub Akihito's opening.

~~~***~~~

Waking up the next day, Akihito groans as his body protests moving.

Everything Asami had done to him last night with that spread came flooding back causing him to blush and moan at the same time.

Staggering to the bathroom, he gets into the shower, letting the spray soak into his sore body.

Wrapped in a towel, he goes back out to the bedroom to get dressed.

Going out of the bedroom, he's greeted with the sight of a stack of boxes.

Going over he groans as Asmai comes over and opens one of the boxes and holds up a jar similar to the one from last night.

"They should really market this in the adult stores. I'll be able to enjoy my Akihito in a variety of flavors."


	11. The Net of Fate

Akihito wakes up roughly as two men grab him from his bed and shove him into a car.

Wrists and ankles tied, he tries not to shiver in the cool autumn night, dressed as he was in a t-shirt and boxers.

When the car stops, one of the guys hauls him out and tosses him over his shoulder. Soon he's tied to a chair. He looks around for anything that could be useful should he somehow miraculously escape from the chair.

He sees a light flicker and his eyes spot a man lighting up a cigarette. The man comes forward and Akihito takes note of the man's unusual golden eyes.

He coughs as the man blows his smoke at him. He tries to kick the man, but the zip ties holding his ankles to the chair just cut painfully into him.

"Asshole, watch where you blow your smoke!"

He groans in pain as the man's hand grabs his jaw and squeezes as he lifts his face. The man smirks as he watches the boy's defiance and fire glare at him from his expressive face.

Leaning close, he licks from the boy's jaw up to his temple.

The smirk deepens as he hears the garbled protest, his hand still holding the boy's jaw. Moving his face to the boy's hair, he inhales his scent.

Lowering his hand, he applies pressure until the boy slumps unconscious.

~~~***~~~

Akihito stretches awake but stops as he hears a rattle and feels something around his ankle.

Remembering the men from last night had his eyes popping open and bolting upright in the bed.

He stares in confusion around the room. He takes note of the expensive furnishings, but also that his own things have been moved into the room.

Looking down, he sees that there is a leg cuff and chain around his ankle. Taking hold of the cuff, he tries to open it, but gives up when it doesn't budge.

Picking up the chain, he follows it to where it disappears into the wall. Pulling it, he growls when it doesn't budge either.

Dropping the chain he looks around the room, hoping somewhere in his things he had something to break the chain.

He whirls around when he hears the door open. He backs up to the wall when he sees the golden eyed man from before.

Asami smirks as he sees his new pet eying him warily.

"Come here pet."

"I'm not your pet asshole! Who the hell are you? Where am I? Why is my stuff here?"

"You belong to me, so you are my pet. Asami Ryuichi, I'm sure you know me by name. My penthouse. I firmly believe in taking care of what belongs to me, so this room is space for you. You will stay leashed until you learn your boundaries as my pet. The chain is long enough for you to move around this room and to move about the bathroom over there."

"Why are you doing this?"

Placing a hand on the wall above his new pet's shoulder, "Remember the club you went to over the weekend with your friends?"

Enjoying the deer caught in the headlights look the boy had on his face, he continues, "You hacked into the club's system in order to obtain membership cards. You should know the only reason I didn't have you and your friends taken care of was for a couple reasons."

Crowding him against the wall, he leans close, "You looked delicious on the dance floor. I became more interested in you when I learned that you were the one that hacked into my system and the only thing you did was get membership cards for you and your friends."

Akihito whimpers as Asami grabs him through his boxers and leans closer to nibble his ear.

~~~***~~~

Looking down at his passed out pet, he smirks in satisfaction as he dresses.

Going into his study, Asami looks at the stacks of paper work Kirishima has for him. Sitting at his desk, he looks up as Kirishima enters with another stack of papers.

"What is it Kirishima?"

"What about the boy, sir?"

Smirking he replies, "He belongs to me. My new pet is entertaining, which makes me happy. As soon as he's housebroken, I'll see about letting you use his computer skills."

"As you wish, Asami-sama."


	12. Generations in Darkness

Wildly searching the now quiet battlefield, Akihito stumbles and works his way, checking those he comes across. He had left the small cave where his protectors had stashed him, before they left to draw off their pursuers. Hearing the sounds that had reached him, he had known they had chosen a spot to make their stand.

Coming across the body of one of his protectors, he holds back his voice, not wanting to alert any remnants left alive among their enemies. Reaching into the pouch at his waist, he withdraws a green gem and places it against his fallen protector's body. A small glow envelops the stone and soon fades. He places the stone back in his pouch and continues his search for his other protectors.

He finds the second body in the nearby forest. Bringing out an amethyst gem, he repeats the same thing he had done before.

Now searching for the last protector, he hides behind some rocks, waiting as enemy soldiers pass by on their way to the battlefield. Coming to a stream, he follows it a short distance, and finds the last on the ground, back propped up by a tree.

A cry escapes him when he takes in the wounds on the other. Scrambling across the tiny stream, he reaches his last protector. He sinks to the ground even as his hands reach towards the mortally wounded man. Tears blur his vision as the other takes one of his hands and holds it to him.

"A..Aki..hito...run."

Using his other hand, he cups Asami's face.

"Too late for that, enemy soldiers are already searching."

Taking a red gem from his pouch, he places it against Asami. After the glow fades he brings out the other two gems and holds all three close to him. A bright light surrounds him and he shuts out the shouts he hears from soldiers coming to investigate. Warmth fills him as he absorbs the gems. He smiles through his tears as he feels the threads weaving between him and his protectors.

Looking at his now deceased protector, he whispers, "We will meet again in another life. Our destinies are forever entwined."

He turns as he hears the soldiers approaching.

"Light bearer, you belong to the Kingdom, come along quietly."

"I don't belong to the Kingdom!" Closing his eyes, he gathers his strength for one last thing.

An intense light flares up, the soldiers scream and cover their eyes. When they could see again, the boy was gone, and the only thing left behind was a shining trail of light being scattered by the wind.

Moments later the sky grows dark as the light from the sun fades. The terrified soldiers run in fear as the curse from the death of the light bearer comes forth.

Generations will be cursed to live in darkness until the light bearer is reborn and comes of age.


	13. Light Bearer Reborn

Following a trail only they could see, they pause at the edge of the rocks that overlooked a tiny village on a remote mountain. Staying hidden, they circle the village until they spot the one they were looking for. A child racing around, smiling and giggling, the very image of the one they knew as the light bearer.

~~~***~~~

[years later]

"Asami! You're coming tonight right?"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it." he motions to Kirishima and Suoh who nod.

Cheering, Akihito runs back home to finish his chores and to get ready for tonight.

Closing the door, Kirishima sighs, "Everything he knows is about to change."

"We move when everyone is asleep later. When morning comes, everyone will realize what has happened and there will be massive searches looking for him. His protection has been our duty since that day long ago."

They all remember that day, that small castle, waiting for the first birth of the next generation of the Light Bearers. Swearing their oaths over the newly born light bearer, his crest appearing on them as proof their oaths were true.

Each of them touch their crest, which had appeared along with their memories when they had come of age in this life. They had searched for each other to plan for when Akihito would be reborn.

Tonight, Akihito will come of age, soon after his memories of the past will return and in the morning the sun will once again shine on this world.

~~~***~~~

Riding through the mountain pass, Kirishima and Suoh flank Asami who holds a sleeping Akihito in front of him.

Leaving the mountain behind, they ride northeast, the direction that would lead them to another mountain. The mountain and land around which they had claimed and had transformed into a secret sanctuary.

They had spent time there during the years they were waiting for Akihito to be reborn. They had secretly carved a small path to the center of the mountain. Once inside, they had worked on carving out a living space into one inside wall. Suoh and Kirishima had even carved stairs leading to the top of the mountain.

Kirishima then spent some time digging a portion and changing the soil in order for a vegetable garden to one day be planted.

Suoh built a small two room house and picked a field where they would keep livestock when it was time.

They had found a small cave leading to a natural hot spring inside the mountain which meant they had to find a source of water for drinking.

Tapping the nearby river, they were able to divert water underground to come out in a fountain built near their living space.

Adjusting Akihito to a more comfortable position, Asami keeps his guard up as they move further away from the mountain where Akihito had been born and raised.

The sleeping powder would wear off in a couple hours and they wanted to gain more distance before then. Turning off the main road, they cut across empty plains heading for the distant mountain that would be their home.

~~~***~~~

Feeling Akihito shift, he knew the boy was waking up. When his eyes opened, sunlight broke over the horizon for the first time in three generations.

Looking at Asami, Akihito watches as sunlight bathes him in early morning light. "Asami?"

"Yes Akihito?"

What about...the villagers?"

"They'll be fine. Suoh used a sleeping powder which is wearing off about now. When soldiers do eventually show up, they'll be told about the three men that stole away a young man that had just come of age."

Looking past Asami to Suoh and Kirishima, he smiles, happy to see that all his protectors were ok.

Holding tight to Asami, "Can I sit up?"

Slowing down a bit, he helps Akihito sit up, holding him with his arms on the side while holding the reigns with his hands.

"Where are we heading?"

"Akuma Mountain to the northeast. We've carved out a sanctuary there."

Closing his eyes, the horses glow for a moment before the land around them starts to blur as their speed increases.

"Akihito..."

"Don't worry, it'll only last an hour."

When the speed wore off, they were two days away from the mountain instead of five.

Just after the sun set, they stop in the remains of a forest long dead. Setting up three small shelters, they eat quickly before settling down to get as much sleep as they could before moving again before sunrise.

Asami tucks a blanket around a sleeping Akihito, before placing a hand over his crest. Feeling his now awakened powers, he places a protection circle around their shelters before laying down to sleep next to Akihito.

~~~***~~~

Arriving at the base of Akuma Mountain, they dismount, Suoh and Kirishima taking the horses to their well disguised shelter. Asami leads Akihito to the hidden entrance into the mountain.

The inside was well lit, thanks to a mysterious plant around the bottom of the rock walls that thrived and gave off a bright glow in the darkness.

He watches Akihito as he brings him to the home they had carved out years ago.

"Wow! It must have taken a long time for just you three to do."

"Yes, but we knew it was necessary. Come, I'll get you settled before I go around to start things working."

"Let me go with you! I want to see everything!"

"The first thing will be to clean the fountain before I unblock the water to start filling it up." Asami leaves Akihito at the fountain while he takes a couple buckets outside to the river to fill.

Akihito takes one of the buckets when he comes back. Asami sighs, holding back a smile while rolling his eyes at Akihito's eagerness to help clean.

Once it was clean, Asami goes to what looks like a ship steering wheel and turns it a notch at a time with a pause between each turn. After several turns, water began to trickle through a small opening behind one of the stones that moved in the fountain.

When the water was a small steady flow, he stopped to turn another wheel, opening a path behind another stone for the water to exit.

"I'll come back and adjust the water flow to what it should be later on. For now we'll go get the things left at the entrance."

Dropping the last of the things they had brought with them from the entrance to their "home", Asami goes in the open front door. Going to an orb nearby, he places a hand on it causing it to light up and other orbs placed around the home to do the same.

Grabbing a couple of dusters, he hands one to Akihito and they begin cleaning.

~~~***~~~

Waking up, he stretches lazily before reaching a hand to a nearby orb to light it up. After getting dressed he grabs a small basin and goes to the fountain to fill it.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he gets a bucket, fills it and takes it back to the kitchen.

Almost done making breakfast, he smiles as Suoh comes in. He pours himself some coffee and sits at the table as Akihito places his plate down on the table.

After he leaves to switch livestock duty with Kirishima, Akihito covers Asami's plate before taking the stairs to the top of the mountain.

Asami finds him there, working in the garden, smiling as his hands worked in tending the growing vegetables, fruits and herbs.

"Suoh headed out to help Kirishima today for their livestock duty switch."

"It's a good thing they switch every two weeks, I'd go out of my mind if I was alone that long."

When Kirishima came back the next morning he tells them of the soldiers that had arrived at the closest town. "I heard one asking questions, they're here looking for him."

"Akihito, stay inside the mountain, until we're sure they're gone. Another reason this mountain was chosen is that it's a natural shield for your powers. They no doubt have an oracle's follower with them in order to sense your power. It's how the Kingdom was able to follow us before that battle in our previous life."

"Alright, I'm going to go to the hot spring for a bath."

He just settles down into the hot spring when Asami joins him. "Kirishima went to catch up on sleep."

Placing a hand on Asami's chest, Akihito leans against him, listening to his heartbeat. Feeling Akihito murmur something, "What did you say?"

"I'm happy."

"Happy?"

"Mmm...We're alive and living normal peaceful lives even though we're being hunted."

~~~***~~~

In the middle of the night, Akihito sits up in bed, wide awake. Scrambling out of bed, he races across the hall to Asami's room, crying, "He's hurt! Suoh's hurt!"

Holding Akihito, he whispers, "I know, I felt it too."

Looking up at Kirishima, he nods when the other indicates he'll go to see what has happened.

Touching the crest on his chest, he feels the connection between the four of them. Knowing Akihito felt it more strongly as he was the center of their connection.

Tucking Akihito into the bed next to him, he holds the worried young man, soothing him into a restless sleep.

When Kirishima quietly stands at his door, he sighs and nods when Akihito's eyes open, looking up at them.

"Soldiers were questioning everyone when the oracle's follower sensed Suoh's power. He was taken to where their base camp is set up."

"We have to get him out of there!"

"Akihito, no doubt they'll be waiting for a move like that from us. We'd get him out, but then they'd track us right back here to you."

"Please! Please! Get him out of there!"

"Akihito..."

"I'll go." They look up at Kirishima. "The oracle's follower didn't sense Suoh's power until he was nearby. Even though Suoh had been where we keep the livestock, he wasn't noticed until we went into town to scout the soldiers. We have to be close to the follower for them to sense us since our powers come from our connection. If I can take care of the follower, it'll increase our chances of getting away. We won't be able to come back right away, if we disappear too soon, they'll figure out Akihito is nearby. I'll go alone because if you come with me, Akihito is sure to sneak out to follow us."

Before leaving for the base camp, he moves the livestock closer, cleaning out the small house and supply shed.

~~~***~~~

Opening his eyes, Asami looks at Akihito snuggled close to him. Resting his cheek on the top of his head, Asami lays there until Akihito wakes up.

"Asami..." Burying his face into Asami's side, he tries to fall back asleep, only to feel Asami give a quick slap to his ass.

"What was that for!?"

"A morning greeting."

He watches as he crawls out of the bed to stalk to his own room.

I know he misses Kirishima and Suoh, but I can't let him mope in bed everyday. It's been three months since they got away from the soldiers. They'll be back when they know for sure they won't be tracked back to us. Akihito knows this, he just can't help but worry about them.

Dressed, he goes to the kitchen and watches as Akihito makes breakfast.

I had to move him to my bed because he kept trying to sneak out during the night.

A memory hits him of their previous life.

Him sleeping in bed and a young Akihito toddling into his room, trying to climb up his blanket while sniffling from a nightmare he had had. He'd let the young toddler stay with him, tucked protectively against him to chase away the bad dreams.

"You know they'll be back as soon as they can."

"I know, but I'm still worried."

When he puts down their plates, Asami pulls him close.

"See, I told you they'd be fine. Looks like something changed while we were gone."

Turning to the doorway, Akihito starts to cry in relief at the sight of Kirishima and Suoh.

~~~***~~~

They got worried when they discovered Akihito had a fever. It was unheard of for the light bearer to get sick.

Asami wiped him down and kept fresh cool cloths on his forehead. Kirishima made some broth to give him.

Later that day he began to have difficulty breathing. The next morning he wouldn't wake up.

They were frantic, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Three days later, Asami carries him to the top of the mountain, and watches as his body disappears, scattering into a trail of light.

Feeling his crest burn, he knew Akihito was gone.

Using the last of their power, they join him, their lights trailing after Akihito's.

~~~***~~~

[generations later]

As a protector it was easy to predict certain things, especially things you've been through twice before. Some things just never changed.

Like the day and time Akihito would be reborn. They figured out the year based on the same age difference he'd had in the previous two lives.

Determined never to lose him like they have, he sent Suoh to the ruins of his first birthplace to look for any clues he could find.

They wouldn't get their powers back until Akihito was reborn, so he sent Kirishima to the libraries of various kingdoms to see what he could learn about what they knew of the light bearer.

He built an empire. He would make sure his name and power would make their enemies pause before attacking.

Suoh came back carrying a well preserved bundle of books he had found in the ruins. They turned out to be diaries kept by previous light bearers.

They added even more to their knowledge when Kirishima came back.

Arranging to adopt a newborn was easy, bringing home Akihito when he was only days old.

Though when he got big enough to walk on his own, every night he would make his way into Asami's room to climb into his bed. They moved Akihito's bed next to his, but he ignored it completely.

They celebrated his coming of age privately. Welcoming him back when he awoke with his memories the following morning.

~~~***~~~

He allowed Akihito to go anywhere in his territory as long as Kirishima and Suoh went with him.

Akihito thrived, bursting with life and happiness in a way that had been missing in his previous lives.

Reading the diaries, they had discovered that the light bearer's spirit would be hurt if they were restrained for a prolonged period of time.

To protect him, they had caged him, restricting him to the mountain, unknowingly hurting his spirit.

They gave him as much freedom they were able to while protecting him from danger.

One night, he wakes up to Akihito tossing and turning on the other side of the bed. Waking him up, he sees a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Talk to me, what is the cause of that sadness."

Shaking his head, he tries to curl up and go back to sleep.

Pulling him close, "Akihito."

Sniffling, he mumbles, "I want a child..."

Stroking his hair, "Why do you want a child?"

"I dream of a child calling to me, yet no matter how long I chase the voice, I don't get any closer."

Remembering something from the diaries, he tilts Akihito's face to his, calming him with a kiss.

Moving to Asami's lap, he deepens the kiss, until needing to breathe their lips part.

~~~***~~~

[three months later]

Waiting for Kirishima to finish looking Akihito over, Asami gazes at him laying on the bed, trying to stifle his giggles when Kirishima's fingers tickle his side.

"He's fine...and so is the baby."

Their heads jerk to look at Kirishima in shock.

"Baby!? I'm having a baby!?" A look of wonder replaces the shock in his eyes, while one of his hands go to his belly.

Asami goes to the bed and reaches for Akihito's other hand. Kissing the top of his head, he smiles as he sees the tears of pure joy and happiness flow from his eyes.

The power that rose up at that moment caused a cleansing barrier of light to form around the city, making it impossible for anyone with intentions of harming another to enter the city.

[two generations later]

People in other kingdoms spoke of the Sion Empire with awe and jealousy.

The Sion Empire attained legendary status for the peace and wealth it's citizens have enjoyed for the last couple generations. There was a rumor that the fabled light bearer lived there and that was why the empire thrived above other kingdoms.

Hearing a giggle, Akihito opens his eyes to see a pair of eyes peaking at him from the side of the bed.

Smiling, he holds out his hands for the toddler to grasp. Pulling him up onto the bed causes him to shriek with laughter. Rubbing his cheek on the toddler's head releases more giggles.

Looking up to the door he sees his son, trying to catch his breath from chasing after the toddler. "I'm so sorry he disturbed your nap dad, I only took my eyes off him for a second."

"It's alright, it was almost time for me to get up for dinner anyway."

His son comes in to pick up the toddler so he could get out of bed. Shooing his son and grandson out the door, he changes and makes his way to the dining room.

Sitting next to Asami, Akihito smiles at his family gathered at the table. Three sons, their partners, one granddaughter, one grandson, Kirishima, and Suoh.

He places a hand on Asami's thigh, feeling blessed at having found love, a growing family, and peace for them all.

 

The mountain used for the movie Close Encounters of the Third Kind : Devil's Tower is the mountain I based Akuma Mountain after.


	14. VF : Star Chronicles

The red alert barely started blaring before Asami started giving orders. Suoh switched from auto pilot to manual, his muscles bulging as he fought to turn the ship away from the ship they had been schedualed to meet but instead had been fired upon.

"Traitor scum..." He hisses out as he manages to steer the ship away from the short range guns the other ship possessed.

Suddenly the screen whites out and they lose power, the screen and bridge going dark. An eerie light fills the bridge as the emergency lights switch on.

"Kirishima! Damage report!"

"Sorry, Asami-sama, limited power is available until I reboot the main reactor. I was able to shut it down in time before that unknown blast. I am detecting that the ship is being pulled towards something. Main reactor online now, loading data to the screen."

Asami watches as the screen blinks on and his eyes narrow as he sees a shimmering distortion in a cluster of stars. "Suoh, get us away from that."

Kirishima breaks in with, "Too late Asami-sama, we're caught in it's gravity. Two minutes before we enter the distortion."

"Blow that ship before that happens!"

"As per your order Asami-sama."

~~~***~~~

"...sama...Asami-sama...Asami-sama..."

"I'm awake, damage report."

"Navigation and the engine have sustained damage with minor damage to other areas. The main reactor and the hull are fine, the cargo hold needs checked. System diagnostics is being run now to check for internal system damage."

"Suoh, we'll check the cargo, then you've got the engine repairs while I work on navigation. Kirishima, where are we?"

"..."

"Kirishima?"

"Loading data onto your screen."

His eyes widen then narrow as he reads. "Are the outside sensors working?"

"The ones near the area where we hit upon crashing are not, the others are."

"Scan the area and let me know if there are any life forms nearby that could have seen us crash."

~~~***~~~

Akihito frowns as he looks up towards the sky. Finding the faint trail of smoke leading him in the direction of the crash he had heard earlier has him worried about the people that could be hurt.

I hope no one was killed in that crash.

Pausing for a moment, he takes a deep breath and shifts his heavy backpack, then continues walking, following the smoke.

Coming to a break in the trees he stares at the crash.

What the hell is that? It couldn't be some experimental military thing could it?

Caught up in his racing thoughts, he doesn't notice the person come up behind him.

Picking up the unconscious boy, Suoh makes his way over the disturbed mounds of soil, back to the ramp going up to the ship. Placing the boy into one of the rooms modified for prisoners, he puts the boy's belongings in the storeroom next to it.

Going to the bridge, he sees Asami at the navigation panel, wires out, box of tools next to him, replacement parts on the other side.

"Asami-sama, I placed him in a holding room. The stun setting was low, he'll be unconscious for a couple hours."

Asami grunts in response, busy pulling a tangle of melted wires out of the panel.

An hour and a half later, he places the panel back on and stretches. "Status report."

"Engine repairs will take about another hour and a half. You will be able to complete a number of the minor repairs in that time. Our 'guest' will be waking up soon, you haven't eaten yet today either."

Working the soreness from his neck, an image of Kirishima pushing up glasses popped into his mind.

Well he probably would wear glasses if he was human instead of the special computer AI I created.

"I'll check on our guest after I eat."

Going to the galley, he makes some sandwiches, dropping a plate off to Suoh as he makes his way to look in on their guest.

Opening the door, he's surprised by a bright flash. Covering his eyes with a hand, he feels someone push by him. As soon as his eyes began to recover, "Where is our guest now, Kirishima?"

"I am maneuvering him towards the second cargo hold."

Breathing heavy, Akihito sprints through the hallways, trying to find a way out. A few steps into a large room, he looks around for another door. Turning to go back out the way he came in from, he frowns when he sees the door has closed.

Waiting for Kirishima to open the door, Asami goes through his mental checklist of repairs still to be done. His mental list screeches to a halt as the door opens and his arms are filled with a wild squirming flarecat.

Placing him back in the holding room, Asami frowns as he realizes he doesn't understand a word the boy is yelling at him. "Kirishima update our translators."

"Right away, Asami-sama."

Moments later Asami pauses as his translator chip is updated and he could finally understand the boy. Closing the door, he smirks as he walks away, amused at what had to be this world's insults being yelled at him.

~~~***~~~

Repairs finished, he goes through a list of compiled items that Kirishima made. It detailed any items this world had that could possibly be valuable in acquiring before leaving.

"Kirishima, what's the status of this world in our time?"

"It is listed as being visited, a couple traders discovered it. Though as far as this world is concerned, the traders only come when demands for the items are high, for it is far out of the way of the normal trading routes."

"So as far as this time period is concerned, this world is not aware of life off world."

"Correct Asami-sama."

"So...the flarecat will be coming with us..."

"Asami-sama?"

"Our guest took me by surprise and got past me. When is the last time that happened Kirishima?"

"Not counting that time on Circam...never...according to available data."

"Acquire the listed items before we leave. That will give enough time to finish the calculations on getting us back to our time."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Leaning back in his chair, he concentrates on the screen while clicking through the information popping up.

Freezing as he feels the ship start to move, Akihito bangs on the door with renewed energy. "Bastard! Let me out! LET! ME! OUT!"

Out of breath, arms and fists burning and hurting from banging on the door, he turns and with his back to the door, slides down. Pulling his knees up, he rests his forehead against them.

What the hell do I do now?

~~~***~~~

Securing the newly acquired items in the second cargo hold, Asami and Suoh finish locking down the containers.

"Keep watch on the bridge, when we get back to our time, look out for any allies of those traitors."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Going to his quarters, he strips, and goes to his shower. Cleaned up, towel around his waist, he grabs clean clothes and dresses.

Going back to the holding room, he opens the door and smirks at the sight of the flarecat sleeping at the door.

Picking him up, his smirk deepens as the flarecat snuggles into his warmth.

Taking the boy to the medical room, he lays him down on the cushioned chair and reaches for a modified translator chip from a nearby tray.

After placing the earring on the boy's ear, he reaches for the tray again.

Curling up in the cocoon of warmth around him, Akihito tries to fall back asleep. Remembering what had happened, he tries to sit up, only to cause the arm that was around him to tighten.

Pulled close to the definitely male body he had unknowingly been snuggling against, his eyes shoot up to the man's face.

Recognizing him, he begins to push away and freezes when he sees cuffs on his wrists. Enjoying his new flarecat's expression, Asami takes his lips in a possessive kiss.

Reaching up, he hits a button, and lets his flarecat roll out of the bed. Turning around, Akihito stares in shock at the view from the now unshuttered window.

Pulling the boy back to the bed, he says, "Welcome to the universe, my little flarecat."


	15. Favorite Yaoi Cliche 1

Prompt: Your favorite yaoi cliches

Going into the members only S&M club, Akihito gulps as he goes to an empty table and tries to act invisible. It had taken weeks to up his courage to come here after one of his friends had given him a pass as a gift for his birthday. He never noticed the golden eyes watching him from the darkened VIP section...

When he spots the obviously uncomfortable young man sitting alone at a table, his eyes look their fill. Light hair...lean, toned body...face flushed as he tries to hide his embarrassment...

Motioning to his assistant, he gives an order and his assistant goes to the manager's office to carry it out.

Coming back, Kirishima gets out his laptop and searches based on the information given by the manager. After bringing up all the information he could, he turns the laptop towards Asami for him to look at. He shifts his gaze as Asami's eyes fill with unholy glee.

Closing the laptop, Asami gets up and goes over to the young man's table. Akihito's attention goes from the stage to the man seating himself on the chair at the other side of his table.

~~~***~~~  
[A couple hours later]

Writhing and panting through the exquisite pleasure / pain Asami was giving him, had him clutching the pillow under his head.

Taking a beaded string, Asami rubs it along Akihito's leaking cock, at the same time he pounds into his ass.

Moments later he cries out, his back arching as he orgasms. Asami feels the boy's walls tighten and clamp around his cock, his seed shooting up between them.

A few more thrusts and he gives a low grunt as he releases inside Akihito.

Reaching between their bodies, he dips a finger into his cum oozing out from Akihito's ass around his still imbedded cock. Moving his hand up, he smears the cum on the side of Akihito's face. Seeing faint traces of blood mixed in with the cum, Asami felt himself harden inside the boy's tight ass.

Releasing Akihito's wrists from the velcro straps, he then slides the slanted wedge from under his body. Covering Akihito's body with his, he begins slowly thrusting into him.

Moaning as his body ripples with spiking pleasure, Akihito wraps his now freed arms around Asami, grasping his strong, muscled back.

Lifting one of Akihito's thighs allows him to thrust even deeper. Hearing his gasping cries fill the room urged him to thrust even harder into him.

Reaching their peaks, Asami once again releases inside Akihito.

~~~***~~~

Reclining against the headboard, Asami takes in the sight of his marks adorning Akihito's body. His cum leaking from the boy's ass along with some blood due to his vigorous thrusting, had the deepest part of his inner self glowing with satisfaction.

Already he wanted to taste his boy again, but knew he had to let him rest. He had been a bit rough for his boy's first time, Akihito though had responded deliciously and it had sparked the lust between them even higher.

The hand threading through Akihito's hair tightened momentarily as he realized that yes, he wanted to claim this boy as his. His eyes turn possessive as, being one to never deny getting what he wants, starts to plan in the back of his mind.

Getting up, he goes to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Dressed, he steps towards the bed, a smirk graces his face as he leans forward to wrap the sheet around his boy before picking him up.

Going to the door, he opens it and steps out into the hallway. Suoh turns and reaches to take Akihito, but Asami shakes his head. He turns to Kirishima, "Retrieve his things from the room."

Going out the private exit, they get into the waiting limo.


	16. Favorite Yaoi Cliche 2

Prompt: Your favorite yaoi cliches

Akihito claws at the hands that reached into the cage to drag out the people inside one by one. He ignores the shock prods thrust in to try and control the crowd so he could keep the hands from reaching in.  
Jolted unconscious, he's unaware of being lifted out of the cage onto a stretcher before a golden eyed man. One of the handlers shivers as he sees the man smirk as though he's won the top prize in one of those kiddie claw machines...

Waking up, Akihito realizes he doesn't feel the usual press of bodies around him. Sitting up, he looks around the room and notices the runes carved around the door. Feeling something else, he looks down and his eyes widen when he sees wrist and ankle cuffs on him. Then his hand reaches up as he feels something else...a collar.

He growls and his head snaps up as movement outside the door catches his attention. Springing at the door, he's stopped as the runes around the door glow, and a barrier prevents him from grabbing the person on the other side. He begins to pound and claw at the barrier.

The man smirks and holds up a tray with a plate full of food. Akihito narows his eyes, growls at the man, and backs away from the door. Placing the tray on the floor, he slides it through the barrier. Akihito rushes at the barrier again, only to get stopped again.

A couple weeks later, he watches as the man slides the lunch tray through the barrier. He waits for the man to leave before going to the tray, but the man stays and watches him.

Resting his head against his knees, he glares at the man, wanting to eat, but not with the man watching him.

Thirty minutes later the man was still there and his stomach was growling from hunger. Watching the man intently, he inches towards the tray. Reaching it, he drags it back to his previous spot. Eyes still watching the man, he begins to eat.

A couple weeks after that, the routine changed again. This time instead of sliding the tray through the barrier, the man held the plate halfway through the barrier, careful to keep the side with his hands on his side of the barrier. He waited for Akihito to take the plate from him before holding a bowl of soup out like he had the plate.

Asami made sure the boy's attention was on him while taking the food. He wanted only himself imprinted onto the boy's psyche, which is why he barred his men from the entire floor. The boy would not hear, smell or see anyone else until this was done.

A couple months later, Asami entered the penthouse to find Akihito curled up on the couch watching tv. Seeing Asami come in, Akihito springs up and pounces on him. Rubbing his cheek against Asami's chest, he feels Asami place his briefcase on the nearby table before wrapping his arm around him and using his other hand to rub the top of his head between the two white ears that had popped up.

"How was your day kitten?"

"Watched tv like usual." He rubs his cheek against Asami again. "Mmmm...Take a side route to work tomorrow."

Giving Akihito a light kiss, he looks at the tv and says, "Finish your show while I change. Dinner should arrive soon."

Nodding at Asami, Akihito bounces back to the couch to curl up and finish his show. Going to his bedroom, Asami's lips turn up with a smirk.

Akihito, my maneki-neko, is a most precious treasure. Spotting him in that cage was indeed fortuitous. Those fools didn't even realize what they had. A full pure blood white maneki-neko is too valuable to be treated like a common yokai.

Showered and dressed he goes back out and sees Akihito leaning over the arm of the couch waiting for him. He goes to the door and nods to Kirishima, who pushes the dinner cart inside.

He turns to see Akihito crouched on the couch, hissing at what he views as an intruder in his owner's domain.

Going over to Akihito, he strokes his back, "Akihito, this is Kirishima, my assistant. He'll be coming here occasionally to help out, so relax and calm down kitten." Akihito stops hissing and looks up at Asami, who nods at him.

He gets up and slowly moves towards the newcomer in the penthouse. Getting close enough, he sniffs the air, catching the scent of the one Asami calls Kirishima. He backs up to Asami and turns to snuggle in his arms.

The next month he introduces Suoh to Akihito, and soon after he moves Akihito into his room and his bed.

Neighboring land gods and rivals still can't figure out how Asami comes out on top...


	17. Favorite Yaoi Cliche 3

Prompt: Your favorite yaoi cliches

Sighing, Asami goes to answer his door, knowing it's probably the distant relative his family has been passing around since the kid's parents passed away.  
He opens the door and pauses as a skinny kid, with light hair and hazel eyes stares at him and stutters out his name...

"Umm...I'm Takaba...Takaba Akihito...they...they told me you're expecting me..."

"Asami Ryuichi."

He moves to let the boy come in, noting how very thin he was.

"Your boxes arrived a couple days ago, they're in the room I've set up for you. You can unpack at your own pace.

"Thank you for taking me in."

Leading the boy upstairs he shows him to the room he had made for him.

"I'll be ordering dinner in a bit, so you can explore to get to know your way around."

"Umm...I can cook to help out, if you don't mind."

"You've just started summer break if I remember right, so helping out with meals is fine for now. When you start school we'll see how our schedules are at that time and change it if needed. You'll be starting your third year of high school right?"

"Yes."

"I'll research schools for your upcoming year. Do you have ideas on what you want to study in university after you finish high school?"

"I don't think there's much money for university, so I'll find a job after high school."

Frowning at that, he lets Akihito go into his room to start settling in.

After placing the delivery order, he goes to his study and starts up his computer. He searches for the information he wanted until the doorbell rings indicating the delivery person had arrived.

He pays for the food, then pauses at the bottom of the stairs to call out, "Akihito-kun! Dinner!"

Placing the food on the table, he gets a couple plates out and waits for Akihito to join him. After they finished eating, he watches Akihito place his empty plate into the sink, then leaving the kitchen to go back to his room.

It's eerie that he's so quiet.

Placing his own empty plate into the sink, he goes back to his study to read what his searches have turned up.

Becoming angry the more he reads, his mouth thins as he closes the searches and reaches for his phone.

Finished, he decides to go upstairs to check on Akihito. Seeing the door to his room open, he looks in to see Akihito curled up on the bed asleep. He sees a couple of his boxes have been emptied and the contents put away. He goes in to pull the blanket up and tuck him in.

~~~***~~~

Looking at the still quiet Akihito was painful. Asami remembered meeting the boy and his parents years ago. He had been energetic and full of smiles back then. The death of his parents and whatever happened since then must be the cause of Akihito being so withdrawn.

His search had revealed the cause of his parents death. Akihito's father had been a photojournalist that had made a career of catching criminals with his camera. Unfortunately the last criminal he had photographed retaliated, members of his group shooting Takaba and his wife outside their home. Akihito at the time had been at a friend's house.

His calls let him know that Akihito's parents had indeed provided for him in case of their passing. The sale of the house, what they had in savings, an account they had made for Akihito, and their combined life insurance policies, added up to a sizable amount.

He learned that due to some relatives' greed, they were trying to keep Akihito in the dark about the money so they could try and find a way to leech it for themselves.

Sighing, he pinches the bridge of his nose, not really surprised at the greedy stupidity of some of the relatives. He had seen first hand that kind of behavior when his businesses really started making him money and his name was published more and more. Relatives found the weirdest excuses to call him up and it eventually led to them wanting money.

He had the feeling though that something else was the cause of Akihito isolating himself. Going upstairs, he hears Akihito's cell phone ring, and he pauses outside when he hears Akihito give a little cry and the sound of his cell phone hitting the wall. When he hears Akihito sniffle he moves.

Knocking on the door, he waits only a moment before opening the door. Looking at the bed, Akihito was curled up facing the wall, seeing the cell phone on the floor he picks it. Looking at the screen, he sees so many calls from the same number. Memorizing the number, he places it on the dresser.

He sits on the bed, places a hand on Akihito's arm, and pauses as Akihito curls up even tighter. "Talk to me Akihito-kun. I can't help you unless you tell me about the problem."

A couple hours later Asami sat in his study and for a moment, lets the rage he had been suppressing out, shattering the coffee cup that had been on his desk. Nowhere near calm, he starts another search on the computer.

~~~***~~~

[A few months later]

Lifting his head as he hears Akihito come back home from school, he calls out in reply, "Welcome home." Moments later Akihito pokes his head in and gives a small smile as he sees all the paper work on his desk.

"Kirishima-san really did dump tons of paper work off."

"How was school?"

"Kou somehow managed to break a beaker and those expensive new jeans he just bought got ruined."

"Sounds like him. Homework?"

"Just a little, most I was able to do in study hall."

"When you finish, all the stuff you wanted for making dinner is in the kitchen."

Akihito gives another small smile, nods, and turns to go to his room. Asami puts his pen down, sits back in his chair, and contemplates all that has happened.

It had taken everything I could think of to get him to talk to me.

Closing his eyes, he lets out a deep sigh.

To think one of the relatives he had stayed with had done that to him...After learning of the scum that had touched and then tormented him, I made sure to investigate everything about him. The people I had watching him were able to turn evidence and he'll rot in prison for a long time, though I'll make sure it'll be far from comfortable for him. Information about him liking young boys is already being circulated, making his time in prison an even worse hell will be a pleasure.

Leaning forward again, he continues with his paper work until Akihito calls out that dinner was ready.


	18. Favorite Yaoi Cliche 3 Follow Up

Sitting in his room, he closes his books, a smile lighting his face as he finishes the studying for the upcoming mid-terms.

Looking at his clock, he gets up to go downstairs to do his favorite chore, make dinner. Not just for himself, but for Ryuichi too.

Ryuichi mostly worked here, out of his home office, but once in awhile he had to go to meetings or handle problems that needed his presence. If he had to stay the night, he'd end up sleeping on an office couch and coming home the next day when finished.

For some reason it bothered him when Ryuichi had to go out overnight. He knew it was for business, but still, he was unsettled until he came back home.

As he finishes placing dinner on the table, "Ryuichi! Dinner!"

"New recipe?"

"Yeah, it's from that cookbook you gave me for my birthday."

"Did you finish your studying?"

"Just before I came down to make dinner. Did your meeting go ok?"

"We were able to bargain for more for very little extra cost, which made Kirishima happy. He said he'd come by Tuesday with the drop off paper work, instead of Monday."

~~~***~~~

Looking at the boards, he grins and turns to hurry out the gate to go home.

Poking his head into Ryuichi's office, "Do you want some tea or coffee?"

"How did you do?"

Grinning, he holds up his hand showing a victory sign, "Moved up to seventh place."

Smiling, "Good job! I'll order a tray of sushi to go with dinner tonight. Coffee would be nice."

"Alright."

~~~***~~~

Coming home early from what had almost turned into a night spent in the office, he quietly heads upstairs.

Peeking into Akihito's room, he sees the boy sleeping tangled with his blanket. Going in, he untangles the blanket and stares at the sight of Akihito curled up wearing one of his shirts.

Tucking the blanket around him, he goes to his own room and sighs.

Why is he wearing one of my shirts?

Shaking his head, he gets ready for bed.

Just as he pulls up his blanket, he hears a knock on his door.

Poking his head in, "Everything ok at the office?"

"Yeah, I finished earlier than I thought and I didn't want to spend the night on that uncomfortable couch, so I came home. Want to tell me why you're wearing my shirt?"

Blushing furiously, Akihito moves fast to the bed, throwing himself almost on top of Ryuichi. He gathers his courage as he looks at the surprise on his face. Taking a deep, quick breath he blurts out, "I love you."

~~~***~~~

Sitting down for dinner, Asami watches as Akihito finishes placing food on the plates before taking his own seat.

Who would of thought life would take a twist like this? I never thought he was thinking of me that way. Granted I didn't hide the fact that I'm gay, I just never expected him to notice, much less fall for me. What am I going to do if he manages to overcome all the conditions I set for him?

After dinner, Akihito cleans up, then goes back upstairs to his room. Sitting at his desk he continues to study until Ryuichi pokes his head in, "Bed time."

Crawling into bed, he thinks of the things he needs to do for Ryuichi's attention the romantic, sweaty, messy, sex kind of way.

~~~***~~~

Looking at the scores for the final exams, Akihito turns to run home. Running into the house, he yells out, "Fifth place! I'm in fifth!"

"Grats. What do you want to add to dinner tonight?"

Turning red, "Kiss. I want to kiss."

"Food, Akihito, food."

"Oh...um...sushi is good then."

When Akihito turns to go upstairs, he smirks at the adorably cute look of disappointment that had crossed his face.

Maybe I'll give him that kiss for dessert...


	19. Summoned Hero

Standing at the edge, the nervous priest in the midst of his chant, looks around to the other priests lined around the platform. They all were not certain that the summoning ritual would even work, but they were desperate and willing to try anything in order to stop the demon king. The demon king has all but destroyed their country, as he has with all the countries across the continent.

Reaching a particular part of the chant, the priest doesn't realize he makes a mistake until the energy in the middle of the platform goes out of control. The energy explodes, causing beams of light to shoot out and a shock wave to ripple out.

Knocked unconscious, none of the priests could see someone appear in the middle of the light before it vanishes along with the light.

~~~***~~~

Raising an eyebrow at the ball of energy that just appeared in his throne room, the demon king watches as some of the guards panic. His top two just step forward and wait for something to happen. As the energy fades, they see someone float to the ground.

Looking at the unconscious form on the floor, his eyes take in the slim body, sun kissed skin and silvery hair. Catching the most delicious scent he's ever smelled, a smirk appears on the demon king's face.

"Kirishima, look into which country did the summoning ritual, we'll have to thank them for messing up such a simple ritual."

"Yes my liege."

"Suoh, take the 'hero' to the guest spot in my quarters."

"Yes my liege."

Groaning at the pounding in his head, Akihito grabs his head and curls up. Blindly reaching a hand out to open his nightstand to grab his headache meds, he pauses when his hand encounters something unexpected.

Cracking open an eye, he frowns when he sees bars. Slowly sitting up, he squeezes his eyes shut as the pain makes everything spin. Taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes and his breath rushes out as he realizes the bars are part of a cage. He lays back down as the headache becomes worse.

Striding into his room, Asami pauses as the quiet of the room slides over him. Going to the cage, his lips tilt up as he watches the boy pretend to sleep.

Moving a hand, it easily passes through the bars. Touching the boy's face, he feels the smooth warmth of his skin. He watches as the boy's eyes pop open, then widen in disbelief as he backs out of the cage through the bars.

Akihito sits up and grabs the bars, "Hey! Let me out!"

"Why should I let the gift that appeared out of nowhere, right in front of me, out?"

"Gift!? Who the hell is a gift!? Where am I?"

Pulling the boy up against the bars, he takes his lips in a kiss.

Struggling, he pushes hard, only to be released. Stumbling back he lands on his ass. Looking up he glares at the other, "What the hell was that you bastard?"

Amused at his gift's spitfire nature, he smirks and steps through the bars again.

Scooting backwards, he feels the bars at his back as the other grabs his arm and pulls him up.

Taking his lips again, he moves one hand around and down the boy's ass to bring his body snug against his. He holds the boy firmly as he tries to push away. His inner predator nature demanded a deeper taste, so he moves his hand up from the boy's ass and slides it down the back of his pants.

Feeling fingers slide down his crack had him gasp in shock.

Taking advantage, Asami tastes the spicy sweetness of the boy's mouth. Breaking the kiss, he takes in his flushed face and smirks. Stepping out of the cage, he goes over to a nearby chest. Opening it, he lifts out a gold circle. Going back to the cage, he steps in, waves his hand, and watches as the boy's clothes shred and fall away.

"What the hell!?" He moves his hands forward to cover himself, and Asami uses that moment to pull him forward into his arms.

Lifting the struggling boy, he places the gold circle low around his hips, then lets him stand. Touching the circle, sheer black cloths threaded with gold flutter down to cover him. Stepping back, his eyes light up as he sees the boy wearing his colors.

Going back to the chest, he gets out some more items. Lifting the boy up with his magic, he takes one of his arms and places a black crystal armband onto him. Turning his arm slightly he watches as light reflects off the armband, highlighting the hidden veins of gold. He traces the mark etched into the band, and places the matching armband onto the boy's other arm.

"What are you doing!? How the hell am I floating!?"

Asami smirks as the boy uses his now freed hands to clutch at the cloths covering his lower half.

Using his magic, he raises the boy's legs so he would have access to his ankles, ignoring his yells as his body moves against his will.

He places deceptively looking fragile black crystal anklets on his ankles, caressing them as he does so. He uses his magic to move the boy's body as he wishes and catches his chin with a hand. Lifting his head, he places a torc around his neck, his mark etched in gold on the ends. The final piece, a circlet, he places on the boy's head, his mark now gracing the center of his forehead.

He kisses the boy again before stepping out of the cage and lowering him from mid air.

Grabbing the bars, Akihito starts to yell, "Who the hell are you? I'm not a doll for you to play dress up with! Where am I and..."

Lifting a finger, Akihito's voice cuts off. "I am Asami, the demon king, the ruler of this continent. There are many battles being fought across this land as those who made contracts to borrow my power decided not to fulfill their side. Looks like one of them held a summoning ritual to call someone to save them from paying the price for breaking the contract. Someone messed up during the ritual and you came here. So as you are the summoned hero, I will gladly take you as mine. I would like to know your name, as I've told you mine."

He glares at Asami before saying, "Takaba Akihito."

He takes his time looking Akihito up and down, admiring his colors and bindings of ownership on his body. He watches as Akihito grips the bars, continuing to glare at him. The cloths from the gold circle swaying and gliding around his lower half.

Deciding he would taste the boy now rather than later, he waves his hand, and lifts Akihito up and places him onto his bed. He uses the bindings to keep him from leaving the bed. As Akihito tries to get off the bed, only to get stopped at the edge, Asami felt his lips quirk in amusement.

Using his magic, he tugs Akihito across the bed and onto his lap. Holding the squirming boy to him, he lets his hands freely wander his body. Akihito bites his lip to keep from crying out as Asami's hands slide all over his body.

His eyes widen as he feels a hand begin to stroke his cock, his eyes fill as his body begins to respond, they fall as Asami's mouth replaces his hand.

His taste and scent are exquisite. I want to savor his flavor more than any delicacy offered.

Looking up at Akihito's tear stained face, he reaches up to wipe away the tracks. Laying down beside him, he tucks Akihito against his possessively, and relaxes into sleep.

~~~***~~~

[Six Months Later]

Representatives for each country cowered in the demon king's throne room, waiting for his appearance. The summons each country had received, left no room for declining, the missive had promised complete destruction should they fail to attend.

Reverberations of a gong echo through the room, announcing Asami's arrival.

Suoh comes in, checks the room over, then moves to his post by the throne. Asami takes his place on the throne, as Akihito followed by Kirishima enter. Akihito lays on a pile of pillows next to the throne as Kirishima takes his spot opposite of Suoh, and in front of Akihito.

Some of the humans started to whisper, wondering about the human boy near the demon king. A few looked at the boy, and noticed he was wearing the colors and bindings of the demon king.

Asami smirks and informs the humans of their countries places now that they knew they had no chance at standing against him.

~~~***~~~

The demon leaders of the other continents were perplexed on how Asami managed to win over the humans on his continent. The humans had even sworn loyalty to him using oath binding magic! If they betrayed Asami the magic would kill them.

Some started plans to send spies to gather more information, others though already had spies in place, none had spies placed directly in Asami's employ. Spies were able to infiltrate the city where Asami's fortress was, but not the fortress itself.

No one knew where or when the rumor started about a rare precious treasure in Asami's possession, but it spread like wildfire.

So begins the plans and plots of those vying for demon king Asami's unknown rare treasure...


	20. Healthcare Benefits

Yawning, Akihito dumps his doctor's coat into the dirty laundry bin and goes to his locker to get his things to go home. Just as he opens his locker the door to the room flies open and the hospital's manager comes in in a rush.

"Takaba-san, I'm glad I was able to catch you before you left. Ukai-san is in surgery right now and can't see the VIP that just arrived. I need you to go to room 305 and see to him."

"Wha-?"

"Don't worry about the overtime, just be respectful, treat him and let him go on his way."

The manager drags him to room 305, not giving him a chance to say or ask anything else. Outside of room 305 stood a blonde giant.

"This is doctor Takaba Akihito, Ukai-san is not available right now." The giant stepped to the side to allow them to go into the room.

"Asami-sama this is doctor Takaba Akihito, he'll be the one to see you as Ukai-san is in surgery at this time."

"That is fine Hayashi."

Akihito watches as Hayashi turns and walks out, leaving him in the room with the VIP. Letting out a tired sigh, Akihito moves forward, "So what brings you here today, Asami-san is it?"

Shrugging his suit jacket off, Asami unbuttons his shirt, and Akihito could see a bloody gauze bandage around his upper arm.

"I'll grab a treatment cart, one moment." Going out, Akihito goes to the cart supply room and punches a code in to open the door. He gets a cart and goes back to the room.

Going over to Asami, he undoes the gauze and frowns, "Gunshot wound?" He sighs, "You do know I have to tell the police about it, right?"

As Akihito begins to clean the wound, he hears Asami say, "That will not be necessary."

"Doesn't matter if you say that, I still have to tell the police about it, VIP or not. This is going to need stitches, luckily the bullet just grazed you."

Akihito readies a needle, "I'm going to numb the area so I can stitch your arm."

"That is fine."

While stitching Asami's arm, "I have a friend in the police department, he'll be discreet about handling it."

Finished stitching, he places a bandage over it, "The bandage needs changed twice a day, don't get it wet. I'll prescribe antibiotics, and a mild painkiller." His gaze goes to the tall guy with glasses standing nearby, "Let me check your arm that you've been clutching, keeping silent while I treated your boss."

Frowning, he looks up, "I'm ordering an x-ray for your arm, it's not broken, but I believe it is fractured. While you're in x-ray, I'll take a look at the blonde giant you have on the door."

Accessing the hospital network on the cart's laptop, Akihito looks at the tall man, "You'll have to tell me your name so I can order the x-ray."

"Kirishima Kei."

"Ok, out the door, down the hall, turn left, and follow the signs for x-ray. Send the other guy in when you go out."

After treating the minor cuts and scrapes on the blonde giant, Akihito looks at the laptop, "Looks like they just finished, as soon as the x-rays are delivered, I'll be able to finish treating his arm."

Later as they were leaving the hospital, "Compile a file on doctor Takaba Akihito as soon as possible."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

~~~***~~~

Leaving the clinic he volunteers at twice a week, Akihito notices two guys in suits come forward as he exits.

"Doctor Takaba Akihito our boss Asami-sama wishes to meet with you."

Yawning, "Great, tell him to call the hospital and make an appointment. I just finished a thirteen hour shift and I'm exhausted."

"Asami-sama wishes to meet with you now."

Turning he starts to walk away, "No. Tell him to make an appointment."

Akihito looks at his watch then looks at the two guys in suits blocking the way out, yawning again.

Kirishima comes out of Asami's office and notes Takaba asleep in the chair. He turns and goes back into the office, "Asami-sama, your next appointment is asleep in the chair."

"That works out with what I want. I'm done for the night then, so take him to the limo, I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

~~~***~~~

Waking up in the most comfortable bed ever, Akihito sits up and looks around in confusion when he doesn't recognize the room. Realizing he was naked, he starts looking around for his clothes, when the bedroom door opens.

He glares at Asami, "Where are my clothes?"

"Being cleaned, it was the least I could do after requesting a meeting right after your work."

"It's not a request when you say no and get dragged to it anyway. Where the hell am I?"

"My penthouse, you fell asleep before we could talk last night. I brought you here so we can have that talk."

"I want my clothes, there's no way I'm going to continue without them."

Dressed, Akihito and Asami sit at the table while Kirishima places breakfast in the middle.

"I want you for my private...personal doctor."

"Huh? You do know that my work is at the hospital with two days at the clinic right? There's no way I can afford to open a private clinic. I still have student loans to pay back."

"I didn't say anything about opening a private clinic. The money I'll pay you for becoming my private personal doctor will help pay off your student loans in no time. I'll even agree to letting you stay to help out that clinic you like. You could even change it from two days a week to three and you can quit that hospital you hate. Of course coming when called will be your top priority. Though where you live now will hinder prompt treatment in emergency situations. A place to live will also be included."

"Why are you offering me the job when Ukai-san is the more experienced doctor?"

"I'm not allowed to choose the doctor I want?"

"That's not what I asked!"

"Because I...desire...that awareness you showed at the hospital. Ukai would have only treated my injuries, thinking I wouldn't bother wanting the others looked at and treated. He might have experience but I despise those who play the ignorant idiot because they don't want to do more than just the basics."

He slides papers across the table and watches as Akihito picks them up.

"A contract?"

"Yes, one of the clauses is a non-disclosure agreement. I'll give you a couple days to look it over before you sign and return to me."

~~~***~~~

[A few days later]

Asami opens the envelope and smirks as he sees the contract given to Akihito had been signed. He calls Kirishima into his office, "Have the preparations for my new doctor been completed?"

"Yes, Asami-sama."

He hands Kirishima the contract and turns back to the work piled on his desk.

Later Kirishima brings him a manilla envelope as they go to Asami's limo. Asami deals with phone calls as the limo goes towards his destination.

Knocking on the door to Akihito's little apartment, it wasn't long before Asami was sitting on a chair inside. Getting out the manilla envelope, Asami pulls out a set of keys and hands them to Akihito.

"The movers will be here tomorrow, there are keys there for your new place, and a key for the space that has been set up for treatments. When you look at the treatment space make a list of supplies you will need, even those you think might potentially be needed."

~~~***~~~

Sitting in a treatment room, Asami watches Akihito reach for the arm strap used for checking blood pressure. He smirks as he watches Akihito's pants hug the curve of his impossibly taut ass.

Deciding he no longer wanted to hold back, he grabs Akihito's hips and pulls him down onto his lap.

Teaching Akihito the true meaning of what he meant in that added contract clause titled Healthcare Benefits was going to be oh so pleasurable.


	21. Plot Bunny Drabbles

Going in the gate leading to the dojo, Akihito looks around at the students he sees training. Stepping up, he looks into the dojo and his jaw drops as he takes in the blonde giant teaching inside.

Behind him someone clears their throat. Turning he looks up to face another giant with glasses. "May I help you?"

"Umm...I'd like to join so I can learn to defend myself."

Session after session he impresses his sensei, Suoh, with his fast learning and willingness to push himself to challenge those stronger than himself.

Watching through the one way window from his office, Asami watches the lithe young body moving with cat like grace. He smirks as he watches him finish his warm up exercises, then moves to Suoh to get his lesson for the day.

When he had assumed control of the dojo he had changed the way they accepted students. No longer did they accept applicants to overfill the dojo. Now it was about the quality of their training and students. Reading the young man's application only gave him the most basic of information.

He wants to learn self defense in order to protect himself in his job as a photojournalist. I wonder just how he moves his body for his pictures.

He watches that body move as he spars with another student. Jabs, punches, kicks all gracefully blocked. He smirks as images of thrusting against that flexible, slim, body made the heat in his own body ignite.

I will definitely spar with him on many levels, in bed will be the most...excellent place to see his body move.

~~~***~~~

Picking up the package, Akihito grins at Takato sitting in the dispatch chair and takes off out the door. Glancing at the address it needs to be delivered to, he takes off on his bike.

Arriving at Club Sion, Akihito is escorted inside and taken to a waiting room outside the manager's office. Admitted to the office, he places the package on the desk and hands his clip board over for a signature.

He grins as the clip board is handed back, "Thanks!"

He turns and deftly maneuvers around the tall man with glasses to exit the office.

Soon he was delivering packages a few times each week to Club Sion.

Placing yet another package on the desk piled with papers, Akihito waits for the signature. His foot starts to tap to the beat of the music pounding on the dance floor as muffled as it was through the sound proofing.

Making his way out, he moves his body through the crowds, getting more than one request to dance. He smiles and continues his way to the door.

Asami watches the young man exit the club from the window behind his desk. Blowing smoke, he follows the young man with his eyes as he goes to his bike and takes off down the street.

~~~***~~~

"At least he's a hot looking pervert..."

Akihito sighs, ignoring the taunt.

"So...exactly how much has he told you about himself?"

"He can tell me whenever he wants."

"That curiosity of yours isn't burning to know?"

"I have no interest in what you say about him."

"Oh really? No interest in that cargo of merchandise he received in an abandoned factory a couple nights ago?"

Akihito rolls his eyes, "No interest what so ever."

Dragged again to Asami's office, Akihito is moaning Asami's name in no time.

After, trying to catch his breath, Akihito grins, tilts his head, and whispers in Asami's ear.

Asami smirks, bites down on his shoulder, moves up and forward, placing Akihito on his desk, to thrust even harder inside him.

After placing a passed out Akihito onto the office couch and tucking a blanket around him, Asami turns and smirks.

Raising his hand a scythe appears and he eyes the ghost standing nearby.

"You...you're..."

"And you thought you knew me?"

After reaping the ghost, the scythe disappears. Looking down at Akihito, "One day you will know all of me my kitten. Your light is only for me, forever."


	22. Cowboy Boots

Their bodies lay entangled upon the ground, covered in dirt which had become damp with the sweat that they had worked up. Akihito panted heavily as Asami stroked his back shortly before rolling them over and pounding Akihito into the ground for a second then a third time.

Picking his boy up afterwards, he grabs Akihito's towel from the nearby railing and wraps it around him before grabbing his own.

Carrying him out of the arena, he takes a quick look at the cowboy boots on Akihito's feet and smirks at his exhausted cowboy.

He'd won a delicious bet, a whole week of Akihito tied to his bed wearing nothing but those boots. Plans of which ropes, vibrators, cock rings, plugs and other toys to play with danced through his head as his own boots kicked up dirt and dust on the way to the limo just outside the exit.


	23. Light and Dark

Hurrying to pull on his clothes, Akihito rushes out of his tiny room. He wanted to make it in time to eat something before they called the students to gather for their summoning ceremony.

Grabbing one of the last couple of food trays left, he manages to finish just in time to hear the head monk call the students over to the main prayer room.

Futaba, the monk that watched over him since he was found on temple grounds as a baby, pulled him aside as he entered. "Nervous?"

"Just a little."

"You'll do fine." Patting his shoulder, he lets Akihito join the other students.

Futaba goes over to where the monks supervising the students were and hears a couple of them whispering. "You think it's safe letting that boy actually do the summoning? If..."

A glare from the head monk silences the whispers. Looking behind each monk, he sees their partner spirits. Their spirits protected and helped them with exorcisms, blessings, jobs people needed to hire the monks for, and other things.

Only when the students completed their summoning would they be able to see the spirits.

One by one the students were called back to the inner shrine where they would do their summoning. Only a student having sufficient inner strength and spiritual power would be able to complete this step. If the student failed they could either study and train some more to try and gain which they need to pass this step or they could withdraw from the temple and make their own way outside.

Hearing his name called, Akihito goes through the door and down a hall towards the inner shrine. Stepping into the room, he moves to stand before the altar. Bowing his head slightly, he begins the ritual as taught by the monks.

Everything went fine until the moment he completed the summoning. The room went dark then filled with a heavy gold light, he falls to the floor as energy vibrates through the room.

Looking at the summoning circle, a tear forms and a big black paw comes out. As soon as the head came out of the tear, he knew something had gone wrong.

Crawling to the side door, he freezes as a growl fills the room. Turning, he falls onto his butt as the panther stalks forward between his legs, sniffs him, then sits down.

The supervising monk just outside opens the door and goes still as he hears a menacing growl before seeing the panther. He chants a binding spell, but panics and slams the door closed when it has no effect on it.

Akihito moves to grab the panther, managing to easily tackle it to the floor. Looking up, he nervously smiles as the panther glares at him.

The panther butts his head against Akihito's shoulder, surprising him as his hand slides out from supporting him. Once on his back the panther places a paw on his chest, puts his face right in his, and licks him.

The other monks open the door and try to rush in but are stopped by a barrier.

Tilting his head, Akihito sighs as he sees the worry on their faces, and hears the panther growl at them. Lifting a hand, Akihito tentatively tries to calm him, stroking along his side.

The monks jaws drop as they realize that Akihito is actually physically touching the panther. Something that shouldn't be possible since what they summon are spirits.

Kneeling in front of the head monk, Akihito keeps a hand on the panther beside him. He'd realized it calmed him and that he didn't growl at the others as long as he kept physical contact.

"Akihito-kun, we have to determine exactly what this panther is, it's unheard of to have physical contact with a spirit."

He reaches for the panther, but his hand simply passes through him. His eyes go to where Akihito is still touching and he tries again, with the same result.

Amused, the panther begins to lick a paw and swish his tail.

~~~***~~~

Waking up, Akihito opens his eyes, Oh yeah, I'm in the sequestered room until they figure out what the panther is...

Stretching, he freezes as he feels the body of someone else with him in the bed. Turning his head, he gasps as he sees the most gorgeous man ever next to him.

He touches the man's shoulder, "Um...excuse me?...Excuse me?..." Going silent when the man opens his eyes and he sees the same golden eyes as the panther.

The man smiles and in the next moment, he was flat on his back, the man on top of him, rubbing his face against his chest.

"Hey! Stop that!" He yells while trying to push the man off of him. The man ignores him and moves to rub his face against his shoulder and neck.

"I said stop!"

"Why? You smell...so good..." Tilting his face up, he licks the bottom of Akihito's jawline. "Mmm...you taste even better..." He slides a hand up Akihito's leg, his hip, "Soft as the finest silk." Nudging his thighs apart, he settles himself between them. "You are a perfect fit for my body." He says right before claiming Akihito's mouth.

He devours his mouth as he rocks his pelvis in the cradle of Akihito's body. Releasing his mouth only to growl at the door when a knock fills the room.

When the door opens, Futaba enters to see Akihito sitting up in bed clutching the sheet, the panther curled protectively around him.

~~~***~~~

A month later and the monks still could not determine what kind of spirit the panther was, so they let Akihito out of confinement.

He was allowed to pack up his room in the student dorm and move into the initiate dorm, though it was the room right next to the monk supervising that dorm.

The room was a bit larger than the one he had in the student dorm, the bed too was slightly bigger. Though with the panther - man whatever kind of spirit sleeping in the bed with him, slightly bigger wasn't much of a difference.

Looking over at Asami curled up on the bed, he sighs and finishes unpacking.

I swear he switches between spirit and physical when he wants to.

Opening the window to air out the room, he takes a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the flowers mingling with the scents drifting from the dining hall.

After eating and a shower, Akihito crawls into bed. Moments later he feels Ryuichi's arms pull him against his body. He'd given up trying to get him to leave him alone in the bed. No matter what he tried or said Ryuichi just ignored it. He was also picky, telling him to call his panther form Asami and his human form Ryuichi.

When one of Ryuichi's hands slid up his chest to play with his nipples and the other went down his pants, it was all he could do to muffle his voice.

As soon as Akihito climaxes, he positions them in order to lick him clean, happy as a cat that got the cream. Lifting his cum covered hand, he licked that clean too.

"Why?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why...did you do...that?"

"You are the first and only summoner to call me. I can sense the incredible spiritual power inside of you. You will know more when it awakens."

He rubs his face on Akhito's shoulder blade before biting it. Holding the boy to him when he feels the pain of his teeth break into his flesh.

After removing his teeth, he licks the bite to close it up and watches as the power he poured into the bite shimmer and transform into his personal mark.

"You are MY summoner. MINE. In time you will learn of my nature, but I will tell you this, I will not give you to another." Ignoring questions, he runs his hands over Akihito's body, soothing him to sleep.

He smiles at finally placing his mark on Akihito. He gives it another lick, transferring power to it. He places protection spells on him and some other spells to make sure none challenged his claim.

~~~***~~~

Soon the pairing of which monk would mentor each initiate began. The initiates would go with the monks they were paired with to the various jobs they received at the temple. This would enable the initiates to gain actual experience in using what they learned as students. The monk would observe the initiate, giving advice if needed, and grading them at the end of each job.

Akihito meets with Tamura when they were given a job. At the torii, Akihito shakes Tamura's hand and they introduce their spirits to each other.

"My spirit's name is Aoi, he's an earth spirit."

Akihito smiles and waves at Aoi, "My spirit's name is Asami, we're not sure what kind of spirit he is."

Tamura nods to the panther and adjusts his bag over his shoulder. "Let's be on our way."

Arriving at the factory, they could see why they had been called. Roots, vines, and other plants had woven themselves throughout the place.

"The work of a rogue nature spirit?"

"I think so too Takaba-kun."

Tamura lets Akihito start, following while observing him.

The center of the factory was a mess of vegetation and Tamura had difficulty staying behind Akihito who seemed to move easily through the tangled mess.

In the middle, Akihito looks up in awe at the huge tree. Asami moves in beside him, his tail wrapping around his thigh and squeezing. Looking at Asami, "What do you make of it?"

"It's one pissed off nature spirit. Hearing her bitch and moan all the way here has given me a headache."

"What has her upset?"

"Looks like the humans cutting down trees for this factory snuck into the forest bordering this to cut down trees. Problem with that is that it's sacred ground and supposed to be protected against tree cutting."

Tamura arrives at the big tree just in time to see Akihito talking to the nature spirit.

Talking? Why is he talking to it? Wait...how is he able to understand it? The only spirit he should be able to understand and talk to is the one he summoned.

Turning, Akihito spots Tamura, "We need to go back to the temple." After explaining the details, Tamura agrees and they leave to go back to the temple and notify the proper agency.

"Takaba-kun, you were talking to that nature spirit right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

~~~***~~~

Looking through a book in the temple library, Akihito gives a little huff and closes it, placing it on the stack on the nearby table. Grabbing the next book, he starts looking through that.

"I can't find anything in the books on what kind of spirit you are, and the monks have no idea either."

"There would be few books or scrolls in this era that would mention the entire list of spirit types that exist. The lists you'd find today would only list the spirit types summoners have managed to call and those encountered in various jobs over maybe the last thousand years."

"So your type hasn't been seen in over a thousand years?"

"Many thousands of years. The last time my kind was seen was when spirits freely roamed. Humans started their path to building civilizations and turned away from the spirits. Only the oldest temples like this one carry on the ancient traditions of the past."

"So why do you have two forms when the other spirits only have one?"

"A summoner's spiritual power is the biggest determination of how powerful a spirit they'll summon. The nature of that power determines the type of spirit. Tamura's spirit, Aoi is an earth type, that means Tamura's spiritual power is earth based. His earth based spells and charms will be more potent than those of another type. As for his power, I'd say he's just under mid rank."

"Mid rank?"

"On a scale of 1 to 100, with 100 being the most powerful, he'd rank about a 48 or 49. Given more time and experience, his power will increase. There are instances, rare as they are, of summoners with strong spiritual power calling a spirit of the opposite type."

"Why does that happen?"

"It's to balance the summoner's power. Enough questions for now, it's getting late."

Watching Akihito sleep, Ryuichi smirks as the boy snuggles into his warmth. Lifting a hand, he brushes the boy's hair out of his face. Moving his fingers to his temple he peeks into Akihito's dreams.

~~~***~~~

On their way back from another job it started pouring, so they stopped at an inn to take shelter.

Entering the small room, Akihito removes his wet clothing, hanging them up so they would dry. He dries off with a towel and puts on the robe provided in the bathroom.

After turning on the small heater, he gets into the bed, soon falling asleep.

Finally, I'll claim his body, Tamura's room is at the other end of the hall, and that nosy monk that watches him at the dorm isn't here.

Waking to the feelings of discomfort and pleasure, Akihito gasps when something big and hard slides into his ass.

"Ryuichi...what are you..."

Claiming his mouth as well as his body, they fly high from the heat and pleasure exploding from their bodies.

The moment Akihito's orgasm hits, it causes a chain reaction. Ryuichi releases his own orgasm inside, his seed as well as his own power empty into Akihito, sparking the awakening of his power.

When the flow reversed, Ryuichi's power returned to him changed, more powerful than before, enhanced by the awakening of Akihito's power and the fusion of their bodies in pleasure.

Laying to the side, he holds Akihito close, as he feels the continued waves of their powers pulse between them.

MINE. He alone is MINE. MY summoner.

Totally spent and exhausted, Akihito could do nothing but hold onto Ryuichi as pleasure and his now awakened power radiated through out his body.

Licking his mark on Akihito, he absorbs some of the power overflowing from him. Closing his eyes in ecstasy at the combined flavor of Akihito and the mixing of their powers inside him.

Releasing a small mix of their combined powers back to Akihito, he smiles as Akihito stiffens in his arms as another orgasm shakes him apart, causing him to pass out from the overload of pleasure and power.

You are the light to my darkness. We balance each other. I will protect you always, for you belong to me, as I belong to you.


	24. Light and Dark - The Past

He saw the crying baby next to his father's fallen body and knew he had found the right one when the pendant in his hand started to glow.

Shifting forms, he lunges at the yokai moving in on the baby. After tearing it to pieces, he shifts back to spirit form and rips apart the spirit that had been controlling it.

Using the power stored in the pendant, he picks up the crying baby, who quiets down to whimpers as he blinks at the one holding him.

I can see why Master sent us to this realm. Almost all of the special bloodline have disappeared. This baby is all that is left.

Holding the pendant up, the baby gurgles as it's glow grabs his attention.

Connecting to his Master through the pendant, "Master, I was able to save a baby of the special bloodline. Your enemies sent spirits to control yokai to attack them."

"Place the pendant closer to the baby so I can better sense it's power."

Watching the baby bat at the pendant while it laughed had him stifling a response. He didn't want his Master to think he wasn't paying attention.

"Protect this baby at all cost, it will be the one that will one day summon me."

"Understood."

If I take the baby to a human town, Master's enemies will find it as they'll be looking for survivors. I'll have to hide it for awhile.

Taking the baby deeper into the mountains, he finds a secluded spot and uses his powers to form a cabin with the trees and the nearby wall of the mountain.

Before entering he connects to his partner, telling him their location.

Looking around the inside, he changes it, forming furniture and other things.

Going to the newly formed crib, he frowns, not wanting to lay the baby inside without a cushion.

Contacting his partner again, he gives a list of things and supplies they would need.

Still holding the baby, he goes out to the main room and sits in a rocking chair.

Sending out another spell, he creates a bubble, showing the spot to be empty to any who might pass.

When his partner shows up, he motions for quiet so that the baby would stay asleep.

He watches his partner put away the supplies and distribute the other things through out the cabin.

Changing the baby, they find out it's a boy. Placing him in the crib, they go back to the main room, breathing a sigh of relief.

Kirishima watches as Suoh sends out spells of his own for protection.

"We'll need to get supplies that a human baby needs without Master's enemies discovering this. What we have now won't last."

"I'll watch him while you get what is needed."

~~~***~~~

[6 months later]

Returning the secluded spot to the way it was and removing their spells, they leave in order to take the baby to where their Master had ordered.

They split the supplies between them, with Kirishima carrying the baby.

It takes them just over a month to reach the temple, staying clear of human towns and other travelers.

Just before the monks come out for morning prayer, they leave the baby near the entrance to the prayer hall.

They wait, watching over him until one of the monks find him.


	25. Starlight Wings

Placing a hand on the back of his father's throne, Akihito stands tall and glares fiercely at the dark fairy king. He would never understand why his father had made that outrageous deal with him.

"Honor the deal King Takaba Eiji."

Standing, the king looks at the people gathered in the throne room. "As per the deal with the dark fairy king, Asami Ryuichi, he has won the right for the hand of my son, Prince Takaba Akihito, in bonded marriage."

Eiji turns and leaves the throne room, leaving Akihito glaring at Asami, Asami smirking at Akihito, and the people buzzing with the news of the prince's impending marriage to the dark fairy king.

Moving forward, Asami holds his hand out to Akihito. Gritting his teeth, he takes Asami's hand, letting out a yelp when Asami pulls him into his arms, and kisses him.

Asami releases his mouth only when he was breathless. Turning Akihito around, he keeps the one hand in his, places his free hand on the small of his back, and guides him out of the room.

Leaning close, he whispers, "I'd like for our wedding to be held as soon as possible."

Sliding his hand down to the boy's ass, he holds him close to his side when he tries to jerk away.

"Pervert!"

Leading him out to a balcony overlooking a courtyard garden, he wraps his arms around Akihito as his wings begin to move. Flying up, he stops just below the barrier above the castle.

"Soon...this barrier will not stop me from taking you away from here."

"Why?"

Clouds move through the night sky, the light from the moon shines down hitting Asami from behind. Little bursts of starlight start to shimmer in his black wings.

With lustful eyes possessively on his, "Because you always and will forever belong to me."

[a month and a half later]

After the ceremony, Asami lifts Akihito into his arms and carries him to the carriage waiting outside. Going full speed, they cross into Asami's territory in no time.

Arriving at his castle, he lifts Akihito out of the carriage and makes his way to his rooms. Getting to his bed, he tumbles onto it keeping his newly bonded Akihito under him.

Hours of pounding him into the mattress later, he sighs in contentment as he falls asleep, curled up with Akihito in his arms.

That night Asami's kingdom cried in happiness. For the first time ever in their history, moonlight lit their dark kingdom. Their king had found his true match.

Every year there after, in honor of their marriage, the people held a feast and gave the king and his bonded a special gift.

Of course the king had one of his men accept the gift on their be-half...he was too busy celebrating each wedding anniversary with Akihito...


	26. Starlight Wings Sequel

Leaning back in his chair, Asami keeps his face neutral as he inwardly smiles at the pieces on the game board. Looking across to his opponent, he notes the pleased expression on his face at the thought of winning yet another game of shoji.

Graciously conceding defeat, Asami gives a little smile, “How about one more game...but we make it...more interesting?”

“Interesting how?”

“A little wager, should I win, I get to name something I would like from you. You win and…”

King Takaba Eiji perks up, “I get to name something from you.”

~~~***~~~

As he listens to Asami’s winning “request” he goes pale. “Your son, Takaba Akihito, I want him in bonded marriage.” He blanches as he thinks about Akihito’s reaction should he actually agree to the request.

“But...my son...he wouldn’t…” He goes quiet at the look of fierce possessiveness that lights up Asami’s eyes.

“Just leave his acceptance of the matter to me.”

~~~***~~~

Opening the door to the office, Akihito is surprised to see someone else in the room with his father.

“Akihito! This is the dark fairy king, Asami Ryuichi…”

Unease crawls up Akihito’s spine when his father’s voice trails off and his already pale face gets worse.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” He glares at the other king as he goes to his father’s side.

“Akihito, I…” King Eiji stops and looks at Asami.

“What your father is trying to say is that I’ve won the right for your hand in bonded marriage.”

Akihito’s mouth drops open. Whatever he had thought he would hear that had not crossed his mind.

“Dad! You can’t be serious! Tell me he’s lying!”

When his father didn’t deny the statement, he angrily turns to the dark fairy king, “What did you threaten him with?!”

“I didn’t threaten him with anything, as was said, I won the right.”

“How the hell do you win the right to marry a stranger?!”

“Stranger? Oh no Akihito, we’ve met before.”

Akihito frowns as he tries to think of where and when they had met.

He hears his father gasp, and turning to him, sees him shakily sit in his chair, looking as though he would be sick any moment.

“I see you remember that day King Eiji.”

“Th-that was you…”

“Dad?”

Eiji looks at Akihito, “Do you remember the one time you were kidnapped?”

Shaking his head, “I don’t really remember much about it.”

“King Asami was the one that saved you and brought you back to us.”

~~~***~~~

[5th Anniversary]

“R-R-Ryuichi!” Akihito screams out, his body taut as a bow as he orgasms. Asami’s body stiffens a few thrusts later as he empties into Akihito.

A few minutes later, he lifts the body of his beloved, carries him to the bath and settles him on his lap in the steamy water.

He looks up through the skylight to the wonderfully bright moon overhead and his arms around Akihito tighten slightly.

“My beautiful gentle light, never again will I or my people live in darkness, I will protect you always.”

“Mmmm...Asami?”

Looking at his face, Asami smirks, “What happened to using my first name Akihito?”

“Ba-Baka! Why would I use your first name!?”

Asami made sure Akihito screamed his name many times after that.


	27. Animals of the Rainforest

Groggily opening his eyes, Akihito started in confusion at the sight of bars blocking his view of the forest. He lets out a small whine when he remembers what had happened.

Human hunters had cornered his friends Kou and Takato and not thinking, he had rushed in to protect them. Takato being a monkey had escaped through the trees after getting the small net off Kou, and being a macaw, he then flew away. The hunter though had managed to hit him with a sharp thorn, which is all he remembered before passing out.

He stared in dismay as the scenery passed by and he didn't recognize anything from sight or smell. Minutes later there were loud noises and he felt himself tossed around in the cage as it and others fell out of the truck as it slid down the one side of the now collapsing road.

Scared out of his grogginess, Akihito crawls through an opening in the now damaged cage and takes off before the humans notice. He runs through the unfamiliar forest, his natural agility helping him avoid crashing into things on his way to freedom.

He dashes under the narrow opening of the exposed roots of a tree, wiggling as far as he can go before turning to face the way he came. He watches and waits for any sign that the humans have followed him. His breathing calms down and his sore body protests the cramped hiding space. Only when the sounds of the forest continued undisturbed did he venture out from under the tree.

He whimpers as all his injuries protest him moving. He tests himself to see how bad they were, noting his one leg was painful when he put too much weight on it, he also sees how dirty his fur is.

Lifting his face, he inhales, trying to see if he could smell if there was water nearby. Getting the barest hint of water, Akihito turns and takes his time going in the direction of the water, taking care not to put all his weight onto his one leg. He doesn't even notice the eyes watching him from the shadows.

Despite his awareness of the sounds of the jungle, it was his lack of awareness of one particular sound that had him continuing slowly on his way. Soon though the almost eerie quiet of most of the other animals caused his fur to stand on end. Wary, he tried to move faster, muffling his whimpers as pain shoots up his leg.

Finding a small lagoon, he looks around and not seeing any signs of snapjaws, he steps into the water. Quickly ducking under, he comes back up, gets out, and shakes the water off, giving a huff when he realizes his fur will dry funny since he has other things to do before he can spend time grooming himself.

At least it's cleaner than before. It's going to be dark soon, I have to find a place to hide and some food before then.

He had been raised with the knowledge that unlike the other leopards, his fur at night for the other predators was easy to see. He had learned to hunt during the day and to hide at night.

He manages to catch some small animals to take the edge off his hunger before finding a small opening in the base of a tree. Sniffing, he doesn't pick up any scents belonging to another animal, so he crawls in and lays down.

The eyes watching him blink before turning away to report to the king about the new arrival in his territory.

~~~***~~~

The king's inner territory made his fur stand up, it was too quiet for him. He hurried to reach the spot he knew one of the king's pack members watched over.

Susumu spots the familiar little snitch running towards him. "What do you have now?"

"New arrival, saw him go into the tree old Jiro used to like. His fur is nothing like I've ever saw before."

"His fur?"

"I think he's a leopard, but his fur is white."

Susumu snorts, "Leopards don't have white fur. I have to report to the king soon, you can expect the usual when it's confirmed." He hears the snitch let out a yip before running off.

When another cat comes to take over to watch the post, he makes his way to the king to give his report.

He looks up at the king as he waits for his turn. As usual, he's sitting in the shade on that huge flat rock.

Looking up to the tree near the king, he sees the toucan, Kirishima, who serves as the king's advisor, and just under the tree, the gorilla, Suoh, watches to make sure no one causes trouble.

Stepping forward, he lowers his head to the king, "One of the snitches came and said there's a new arrival in your territory. He also said his fur is strange."

"Strange?"

He believes the new arrival to be a leopard, but that his fur is white."

White fur...that would be a rare leopard should the report be true. The elder cats mentioned something a long time ago about a legend concerning white leopards.

"Where was he seen?"

"The tree old Jiro favored."

Asami surprises everyone by getting up and leaving. He ignores the surprised looks he recieves on his way to see the new arrival. Soon he hears the sound of Kirishima flying overhead, and Suoh following behind.

The sun was almost gone as he neared the tree, the last light of the day barely enough to see inside the tree's opening. His eyes gained a predator's gleam as he gazed at the sleeping leopard, his body going still as his senses sharpened. He noted the injuries and he found himself getting agitated that someone dared to hurt his rare kitten.

Not taking his eyes off the leopard, "Suoh get him out of there, he is injured, take him to my den. Kirishima, get Kaoru to look at his injuries." After they left, his hidden third steps forward out of the deepening shadows, "Kondo, see where he came from."

Kondo goes to the tree to get the scent of the leopard and moments later he takes off in the direction that the scent had come from. Asami follows close behind until Kondo stops just before going out onto the road. "There are humans ahead," he tells Asami.

Eyes narrowing, he blends into the shadows and stalks forward. Three humans, one fixing their truck, the second, possibly their leader, on a talking device, the third...

He growls when he sees the third over by other animals in cages, one cage, empty and damaged enough for the animal it held to escape. He knew he had found how his new white kitten had arrived in his territory and where his injuries had come from.

His growl alerted the humans that something was nearby and they could see them go still, their hands going to their sides. Asami was already going for the group's leader, Kondo going for the next closest, the one by the truck.

The one by the animals was shaking badly and missed hitting them with his dart gun. They went behind the truck after taking down the others, while the last human tried to reload the dart gun. When his shaking hands dropped the dart the cats rushed him.

After, Asami sends Kondo to get a nearby group of monkeys to open the animal cages and to deal with getting them back to the territories they belong to.

~~~***~~~

It was the strong scent of other cats invading his senses that woke him from his sleep. His eyes pop open and he whimpers as someone nudges his leg.

"Your leg will be fine, but you will need to stay off it for it to heal the right way. The other injuries time and rest will take care of those."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Kaoru, an elder of the Sion pack, you are in our territory."

"The Sion pack!? How did I get so far from Lotus territory?"

"You are from the Lotus pack? That territory is indeed far away from here. But worrying about it will not help your injuries, so quiet down and rest."

After settling the white leopard, Kaoru lays down closer to the entrance of the den to wait for Asami.

~~~***~~~

"How are his injuries?"

Kaoru looks up as Asami walks in, and he tells Asami the same he told the leopard, adding the info the leopard had revealed to him.

"He WAS part of the Lotus pack, now he belongs to me."

After Kaoru left, Asami takes his time looking at the leopard curled up asleep. Moving close, he nuzzles him, breathing in his scent. He lets out a small shiver as the leopard's scent fills his lungs. Wanting more, his tongue starts to groom the haphazardly dried fur. Pleased with how the white fur shined when properly groomed, he knew that it would be a task he looked forward to doing.

He wasn't happy that he looked like he hasn't been getting enough food. He would have to ask how long he had been in that cage. The humans that stole animals from their territories didn't care for them, they were only interested in their fur and other things, so feeding them wasn't a priority.

He had seen first hand the remains, or if they could even be called that, of animals no longer needed by the humans that came for them. He was surprised that the humans who had caged his leopard even risked coming through his territory. Not many dared to since he had long ago given the order to attack any humans the pack may see.

The only exceptions to that were two tribes of humans on differing borders of his territory. They had been there as long as the animals and left them mostly alone but for a skirmish or two here and there.

Shaking off his thoughts, he lays down, curling around the leopard. He couldn't wait for him to wake so he could learn more about his new mate.


	28. Here For You

Letting out a noise, Akihito tries to mask his rising irritation. I should have stayed in bed today! Getting fucked into the mattress for the fifth time would have been easier!

It was the third straight day of heavy rain and apparently criminal activity gets moved when the spot they had chosen gets a little flooded. Never mind that he had been staking out the spot and had suffered getting waterlogged...

There was nothing in the way of tips at the newspaper either, so he had called Kou to see if he wanted to go see a movie. Only to find out he was going to see his parents, who had been nagging him to visit. Takato wasn't available either as he was taking care of his wife who was down with a cold.

On his way through the streets, his phone rings. He answers, only to hear his mother talking in a rush. "Slow down mom! I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Your grandmother! Something happened! She's being taken to the hospital now!"

Heart racing, he finds out which hospital before hanging up and runs to the nearest subway station, ignoring complaints when he runs through puddles, splashing water onto nearby people.

A packed, people crushing ride later, he runs down the street to the hospital. At the entrance his phone rings again, this time it was his boss at the newspaper. What he hears boils his irritation and peaks his other emotions. He hangs up on his boss mid speech and raises his face up to the falling rain. A moment later he enters the hospital.

~~~***~~~

Sitting in the tub of hot water, Akihito closes his eyes and tries to let the water work some magic.

Hearing the bathroom door open, he ignores it, keeping his head back and his eyes closed. Doing nothing even as Asami moves him to slide into the tub behind him.

Asami didn't say a word, he just let Akihito lay against him. Lathering a cloth, he slowly washes Akihito, continuing to let him relax in the water.

It wasn't until they were dried and snuggled in bed that he felt the beginning of Akihito's tears. Running a hand over his back, he listened to him as he cried out his terribly bad day.

Only after he slides into sleep, did he go back to the bathroom to get a cloth to wash Akihito's face.

Back in bed, he just continues to hold him until he too falls asleep, I'll always be here for you, my Takaba Akihito.


	29. Kittywear

Opening the package Akihito smiles at seeing the nostalgic item from his childhood inside. He's ecstatic when he lifts it out and it turns out to be big enough to fit him now.

His eyes shift to the clock and he grins when he sees that he has plenty of time to try it on for a bit and have it hidden away before Asami is due home. Stripping down to his boxers, he slips into the one piece kitty pajamas his grandmother sent to him, going over to the mirror to check it out.

He grins before madly dashing around the penthouse in them, acting very much like the energetic kitten Asami has called him. He has them stashed away just before Asami comes home.

Asami eyes Akihito's silly grin and knows the boy got into some kind of mischief. He smirks at the thought of Akihito thinking he would be able to keep any secrets from him.

He made discreet inquiries when Akihito stubbornly wouldn't say anything and learned that he'd had received a package from his grandmother. He had to wonder what the woman sent him that had that silly grin on his face.

~~~***~~~

Coming home a couple days early from a business trip, Asami enters his bedroom and goes to the bathroom quietly so as not to wake Akihito just yet.

After his shower, a towel wrapped around his hips, he goes to the bed, tossing the towel into the hamper, before sliding into bed.

He frowns at the feel of fabric around Akihito's body as he pulls him close. Lifting the covers, he smirks at the sight of the one piece kitty pajamas.

Sliding the zipper down he slides a hand in to tease and prepare Akihito's opening, while his other hand plays with a nipple. "Time to wake up kitten."

"Mmmm...Asa...mi..." Akihito's eyes pop open when he remembers what he's wearing. "Asami! You can't! I don't want to get this dirty!"

"Oh? My cute kitten doesn't want his fur to get dirty? Then you'll have make sure you don't cum on it."

"Asami!"

~~~***~~~

Hearing the tiny whimpers from the exhausted kitten passed out on top of him, Asami strokes his hand up and down his sore back. His eyes go to the crumpled pajamas tossed onto the floor, I'll have to send his grandmother a thank you card for that gift. I can see my kitten using it for us to play with for a long time.


	30. The Dark Abyss

Looking down and out over Tokyo, he took in the vast number of changes the past few thousand years had brought about.

The last time he had come, man kind had tiny villages. He wouldn't have come this time except for what he had come to investigate.

An unprecedented number of ghosts, spirits, and what not started turning up in Japan. If they had started appearing due to a natural phenomenon he wouldn't have bothered coming. But none of the ones he had sent had been able to find the cause, so he had come himself.

Unexpectedly he feels a tug, a feeling of being pulled touches him, and deciding to follow the sensation, goes off in the direction it came from.

Stopping in front of a night club, he looks at the line waiting to get in, pausing when his gaze comes to a boy with light hair and shining hazel eyes.

Materializing in his office inside of the club, he calls Kirishima with specific orders.

~~~***~~~

On the dance floor, Akihito grinned at his friends as they let loose with the beat filling the club.

He was going to use tonight to relax and get his mind off all the ghosts that have been pestering him lately.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turns to see one of the wait staff. He leans close to be able to hear what was being said.

He looks over to Kou and Takato, motioning to them and they give him a thumbs up.

Following the other person, he frowns when they go through a door marked 'Employees Only.'

Pausing at a door at the end of the hallway, Akihito waits as the other knocks on the door and hears, "Enter."

Going in, Akihito shivers when he sees the man sitting behind the desk. Chin up, he goes over to him to see what the problem was.

"Takaba Akihito, are you being stalked?"

The unexpected question made him speechless. Finally he stuttered, "Wha-what makes you think I'm being stalked?"

He turns his computer monitor to face Akihito and plays a piece of security footage.

Akihito watches where he was going to the dance floor but kept looking over his shoulder. Uncomfortable, "N-no stalker, I just thought I recognized someone."

After the boy had gone back to his friends, Asami looks at the footage again.

He smirks when Akihito looks over his shoulder, straight at a pair of ghosts that had followed him into the club.

Those ghosts won't be able to leave the club, not unless they're strong enough to break the barriers in place preventing them from leaving.

His eyes begin to glow as he thinks of a plan to bring the boy to him.

~~~***~~~

Holding the small flyer in his hand, Akihito walks up the stairs to the shrine. He joins a group of people standing by a door that were holding the same flyer he was.

When the door opened, they went in, Akihito sitting on a metal folding chair once he was in.

A speaker comes in and announces that their session for that evening would begin soon. Akihito nervously reads the flyer again.

{Spirits/Ghosts/Hauntings & more...  
O.T. Shrine  
7 pm  
serious inquiries only}

After the session was over, Akihito goes outside a little calmer since he had a lot of his questions answered. Though he still had plenty left to ask, he felt better knowing he wasn't the only one going through this.

Going down the stairs, he's surprised to see the man from the club he had gone to with Kou and Takato.

Is that why he asked if I was being stalked? He can see ghosts too?

Jogging a little to catch up, "Umm, excuse me? I'm not sure if you remember, but I wanted to apologize for my behavior a couple weeks ago when you asked if I was being stalked."

"Yes, I remember you. It's ok, it's difficult for those that can see ghosts to talk about them to those that can't."

"S-so...you can see them too?"

"Yes I can."

~~~***~~~

Akihito started spending time texting with Asami. Kou and Takato both noticed that Akihito seemed more at ease lately even though he had told them about the increased number of ghosts that he was seeing.

Akihito told them only that he had found someone else that could see ghosts too and that they were being nice enough in answering a lot of his questions.

Asami smirked as he read another text from Akihito.

Setting the stage will soon be complete. Soon...very soon...I will have him in my bed.

~~~***~~~

Within a few months he finally claimed Akihito in his bed. Once he tasted the boy, he knew that he would never let him go.

He started to lay the ground work on getting Akihito to move in with him. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, the boy was fiercely independent.

The perfect opportunity presented itself when a couple in Akihito's apartment building started being haunted. They had unknowingly let it in after it had followed Akihito to the building.

Akihito felt guilty, and not wanting it to happen again, agreed to move in with Asami.

Asami owned the building and he told Akihito that there were charms and wards in place so that ghosts and other things were repelled.

Akihito had his own room, but he slept in Asami's bed.

Soon he noticed that a lot of the ghosts that followed him around weren't there after awhile. When he asked Asami about it, he told him that it wasn't good for ghosts to attach themselves to anyone, so he was taking care of the ghosts by helping them move on.

~~~***~~~

Arriving at Sion one afternoon for work, Asami first takes the elevator to one of the sub floors and goes to the door of a special room.

Once inside, he smirks at the trapped ghosts that had come into the club by following someone in. Holding out a hand a scythe appears, and after reaping the ghosts he takes the elevator up to the office floor.

Kirishima was waiting for him with stacks of paper work.

"The holding room is also getting close to full capacity."

"That has been dealt with. Any new leads on your research?"

"No Asami-sama."

"I will be meeting Akihito for dinner tonight, the photos he took of that councilman got picked up by other papers and he wants to celebrate. His friends, Kou and Takato will also be there."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

He works through the papers until it was time to leave for dinner.

Waiting in the private room, he watches as Akihito comes rushing in.

"I'm sorry!" He says right before diving into the seat next to Asami.

Looking up, he sees the hallway just before the hostess closes the door. "What happened?"

"I don't know! Everything was fine when I left work, but once I was part way to the station, they all started following me."

Pulling him close for a kiss, he notices when Akihito calms down. His attention went from the ghosts in the hallway to their kiss.

Releasing him so he could breathe, "I'll handle them, you wait here for Kou and Takato."

"Ok."

Going out to the hall, Suoh looks at him and nods. Suoh could take care of the ghosts, but it would attract too much attention.

He holds out his hand, but before his scythe materializes, something one of the ghosts says catches his attention. Calling his scythe, he reaps all the ghosts but the one.

When the one ghost realizes the others had gone quiet, he turns and sees a golden eyed man staring at him.

"You can see me?"

Asami smirks at the ghost, "What did you mean by, 'The light is pretty?'"

After the ghost tells him, he reaps it and shifts before going to the door. Using a special sight, he looks at Akihito, and his eyes widen at what he sees.

Shifting back, he just sits back down at the table when Kou and Takato come in.

~~~***~~~

Back at the penthouse, when Akihito was asleep next to him in bed, he used his sight to look again at the light the ghost had mentioned.

You are indeed special. Your pure heart and soul give off the most beautiful light. You will always be a beacon for ghosts, but I will not let them have you. Your light brings peace to the aching darkness inside of me.

Quietly, so he wouldn't wake Akihito, "I claim you as mine, bound to me for all time, forever and always...mine."


	31. Kitty's Play Mate

"Fine! I'll help you this time! But it's the last time you ask or beg me for anything!"

Request paper in hand, Akihito reads it over as he stands in front of a building in the rich upscale neighborhood. Going inside, he goes to the desk to sign in.

Getting off the elevator, he gets stopped by a guy in a suit, he shows him the request paper, and waits while he makes a call.

Let through, he goes down the hall to knock on the door indicated by the guy in the suit. His head goes up to look at the blonde giant that opens the door.

"I'm Takaba Akihito, Shinotake-san from Jade Employment Agency sent me."

"Come in, you are expected."

Akihito goes in, slips his shoes off and steps into the living room. Again he has to tilt his head back to look at the man standing to greet him.

"Welcome Takaba-san, I'm Kirishima Kei, please have a seat."

During the interview, movement catches his eye, Akihito turns his head and his eyes widen when he sees the "kitty" he's currently being interviewed about. He goes still as the little panther jumps up onto the couch, sits down, and stares at him. He stares back as Kirishima introduces them, "Takaba-san this is Ryuichi, Ryuichi this is Takaba Akihito."

Ryuichi moves forward, placing his nose on Akihito's arm and begins to sniff as he moves down. Moving his head to Akihito's lap, he nudges his hand, and Akihito responds by rubbing a spot on his head behind an ear.

When Ryuichi begins to purr, Kirishima hides a victory smile at finally finding someone the panther approved of.

~~~***~~~

The next day, Akihito watches as the movers load the last of his things into the moving van. He makes his way to the place he had his interview and is escorted to the underground parking garage to wait for the others to come down.

Kirishima, the blonde giant, and Ryuichi exit the elevator and greet Akihito. They go to a nearby limo, Kirishima, Akihito, and Ryuichi get in the back while the blonde gets in the front.

Kirishima sits on the seat behind where the driver is while Akihito sits opposite with Ryuichi.

"We live on an estate in the countryside so that Ryuichi has a territory large enough to roam around and not be confined like he is when we come to the city." He pauses as Ryuichi gets onto Akihito's lap to look out the window he was next to.

"The one driving is Suoh Kazumi, he was Asami-sama's bodyguard. Now he guards Ryuichi since there are those that are...upset that Asami-sama left everything to Ryuichi when he passed away."

"You mean they've tried to hurt him?"

Kirishima nods and Akihito pets Ryuichi's head that was now currently on his lap.

"The estate property is enclosed with high walls to prevent easy access and to make sure Ryuichi doesn't go off the property. There are guards assigned to monitor the estate so when Ryuichi goes around we know where he's at. It would be good at times for you to go out with Ryuichi around the property to learn his favorite spots and to get to know your way around. As you know the first three months are the trial period to see if you are suitable for the position."

Akihito sighs, looks down as Ryuichi lays across his lap and nudges his hand, which he moves to stroke his back.

~~~***~~~

"Suoh-san! Lunch is ready!"

Placing the last dish onto the table, Akihito gets a food bowl and places a cut up thick slab of meat into it. He cleans the water bowl, fills it, then places both bowls into the slots in the floor tray for Ryuichi. He sits at the table as Suoh comes into the dining area. Leaning over, he looks under the table, "Ryuichi, go get your food."

Curled up under the table, the panther lifts his head, huffs and gets up to eat.

"Still sulking that you won't let him eat next to you at the table?"

"Kinda, but I think he likes the tray setup that he got in exchange. It's high enough off the ground for him to feel like it's his own personal table."

"Kirishima will be back tomorrow, the meetings will finish sometime this evening."

"I'll take him to his pool after lunch, I'm sure that will work off the rest of his sulking."

Sitting in two feet of water, Akihito watches as Ryuichi swims around the small circular pool. Sometimes he tosses a ball for Ryuichi to scoop up in his mouth and bring back.

Getting up, Akihito waits for him to get out of the pool before going over to one of the pool chairs nearby. Laying a towel across it, he sits, patting the bottom part where his legs are for Ryuichi to lay at. Laying back, he smiles as he feels the panther give his leg a small lick.

~~~***~~~

[A couple years later]

Getting out of the car, Akihito notices a streak of black fur out of the corner of his eye before getting knocked down and his face licked by an eager Ryuichi.

Letting out a cough to stifle a laugh, Kirishima calls out, "He's been waiting for you to come back since you left for vacation. He spent most of his time on the front patio just watching the road."

Finally able to sit up, Akihito rolls his eyes as Ryuichi sits next to him and gives his face another lick.

After washing his face, he grabs some bags and goes out to the living room. Handing one to Kirishima, one to Suoh, and reaching into the last bag to get out the souvenir for Ryuichi. Opening the big blanket, he holds it out and lets the panther take it from him.

Bags unpacked and put away, Akihito crawls into bed to take a nap.

Waking up just before dinner, Akihito sighs and opens his eyes to see Ryuichi beside him in the bed. "You're such a spoiled baby, wanting your way all the time. Why are you in my bed anyway? Your bed is right there."

Akihito points to the futon on the floor near his bed. Ryuichi yawns and ignores him, though he gets up when Akihito gets out of bed. He waits by the door for Akihito to get ready for dinner.

~~~***~~~

"How did his vet visit go?"

"He's fine, he's a healthy, teenager-ish panther."

"What about his...um...over attatchment?"

Kirishima lets out a little sigh, "He says it's because Ryuichi considers you his, his territorial instincts are triggered where you're concerned."

"So I'm like his favorite tree or something?"

"Tree...no...mate most likely."

"WHAT!?!?"

~~~***~~~

Uncomfortable, Akihito wakes up to Ryuichi half laying on him.

"Ryuichi! You're heavy! Down!"

Huffing, Ryuichi just rubs his head on Akihito's stomach and stays put. Wiggling out, Akihito sighs in relief at the same time Ryuichi whines.

"I know...I know...you're spoiled."

Patting the spot next to him, he waits for Ryuichi to lay down before laying back down to sleep.

~~~***~~~

Coming out of the shower, he grabs his towel to dry off. He frowns when he doesn't see the clothes he had placed on the sink counter. Wrapping the towel around himself he goes into his room and freezes when he sees Ryuichi sitting on them.

Kirishima and Suoh wince guiltily as they ignore the yells coming from Akihito's room. They had already learned that Ryuichi wouldn't hesitate in attacking them should they try to get inbetween him and Akihito.

Apparently the panther hadn't been choosing a playmate back then, but had been picking his future mate.

Going into the living room, they turn on the tv and up the volume.

[A couple hours later]

Ryuichi settles himself on the nearby couch, and begins to lick a paw.

Kirishima gets up to go check on Akihito, but sits back down when he hears a growl.

When Akihito shuffles in later, he glares at the panther, "Spoiled, perverted panther!!"


	32. Nothing Special

Feb. 14th - Valentine's Day

Asami glides the next chocolate piece over my lips, and with the heat between us I can feel it slowly beginning to melt.

I open my mouth and Asami slides the piece in, letting me chew, then swallow before giving me his fingers to suck clean.

I moan as I feel him move inside me, bringing me close to the edge but stopping just before going over to reach into a box for another chocolate...

The next day

I meet Kou and Takato at a small coffee shop. I listen to Takato talk about the chocolate his wife had given him and Kou lamenting the fact that he has no girlfriend and had only received giri-choko*.

When they look at me, I raise both my hands and shake my head. They look at each other and grin before looking back at me, "Then why are you blushing Aki? Did someone confess?"

"Nothing special," I reply, draining the rest of my coffee, stand up, and dash out. I grin as a familiar ache rushes through my body and the remembered taste of chocolate makes my mouth water.

 

*giri-choko - obligation chocolate - given to bosses, co-workers, and male friends you have no romantic interest in.


	33. Hellcat

It was amidst the ruins in part of his city that he found him, standing on top of what was most likely rubble from a toppled building. His fur was dirty and dusty from the thick haze of dust still in the air.

His white ears atop his head were alert for any sound that would indicate movement, twitched in his direction, even though he had made no move.

When he turned to stare at him, he smirked, waited, and was rewarded when the hellcat turned his nose up at him.

“Come.” His body goes towards his master, pulled by the dark command in his voice.

Just as he stands next to his master, a sound booms out, and his master’s body jerks from an impact.

How dare someone attack my master!

Crouching, fur erupts as his body changes before he pounces, leaping to the top of a nearby shell of a building.

He lands on his feet and instantly dashes to the one who had attacked his master.

Ramming into him, he knocks him down, dragging him a few feet until the inertia from the speed he had hit him at stops.

Opening his mouth he takes hold of the man’s neck to pick him up, haul him to the ledge and jump back down.

Going forward, he spits the man out of his mouth onto the ground before his master’s feet before moving to sit next to him, his tails swishing as he waits.

He sends the man to his realm in Hell for his minions to play with, before lifting his hand to rub behind his hellcat’s ears.

He smirks as purrs reach his ears. My Akihito, my beautiful hellcat. Hellcats are rare, but you are the rarest of the rare, pure white fur and your eyes glow with hellfire. I will never let you go, you will be forever mine.


	34. Otaku

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Asami puts down the report he was looking over before clicking on an icon on his laptop.

Leaning back in his chair, the cameras in the penthouse come up and he watches as Akihito moves around the penthouse.

He continues to watch, ignoring Kirishima as he knocks on the door before he enters to drop off more paperwork, though he smirks as Kirishima mumbles to himself going back out the door.

"Akihito otaku indeed."


	35. VF / Ze Mix

Stepping off the elevator four men make their way down a pricey decorated hallway to the conference room for a private meeting.

They hear voices coming from the room as they reach the door, and the voices going quiet as the door opens.

A tall man wearing glasses enters first, stopping just past the door, moving aside for the next person.

When those in the room see the golden eyed man enter most of those sitting around the table stand and bow, waiting for the man to take his place at the head of the table.

Most miss seeing a young man enter just after the golden eyed man and a tall, bulky man at the rear closing the door behind him.

The man with glasses steps forward, places files on the table in front of the golden eyed man then steps back.

Opening the top file, “Hiromi your report.”

“Revenue has increased 7% and is expected to increase next quarter as well due to the improvements that were done…”

[Two hours later]

The golden eyed man stood to leave, a voice calling out, “Asami-sama, I see you have someone new with you…”

“Indeed.” He replies as he turns and goes out the door.

Once they were in the car and on the road, “Akihito, your impressions.”

“Hiromi’s group looks to be steady, profits from them are stable. Shindo’s group has been on the fast track lately, but they’ll hit a wall soon enough and we’ll see if he can climb it. Asakura’s group is traditional that having to “compete” with the younger groups for increasing profits is probably giving him heartburn, he looked like he had something sour in his mouth when they were giving their reports.”

“Akihito…”

“Well it’s true Kei! Pfft… Anyway Narita’s, Saiga’s Kariya’s and Kosaka’s groups are doing as expected, no surprises there. Okamoto and Harada were giving off bad vibes, if it’s because they weren’t expecting someone they didn’t know to be there or that their groups are the bottom two for profits…”

“Akihito.”

He grins and blinks his hazel eyes, “Yes, Ryuichi?”

“Brat.”

Akihito’s grin widens as he turns and lays his head on Asami’s lap.

***

Stepping off onto their floor, Akihito leads the way down the hallway to the penthouse door.

Once inside, Akihito heads to the kitchen to start making dinner, Asami goes to his study, and Kei and Kazumi go through the door that connects Asami’s penthouse to theirs next door.

Just as Akihito was placing the food on the table, Asami walks out of his study, goes to Akihito, drags him close, and pops his finger into his mouth.

As a coppery taste fills his mouth, Akihito looks at Asami, “Paper cut.” He rolls his eyes at Asami’s words but continues using his tongue on the finger, only to pull it out a moment later.

Saliva connecting the end of Asami’s finger and his mouth hangs for a second between them before dropping.

Using his now healed finger, Asami wipes a stray bit of saliva from Akihito’s face before taking his lips.

Managing to pull away, “Your dinner…”

“Later.”

***

Opening the door on the stand by the couch, Asami pulls a jar out, and twists the lid off before dipping a finger in.

Taking his hand, he rubs the ointment over the small cut on Akihito’s finger, watching as it disappears.

After tucking his hand under the blanket, he closes the jar, replacing it in the stand before going to the table to eat.

~~~***~~~

Arriving at one of Asami’s warehouses, Kazumi parks the limo near a side door. Kei gets out, goes to the door, unlocks it, and enters to check around.

Coming back out, he opens the limo door for Asami and Akihito. Once inside, Asami strides across the mostly empty warehouse to a particular spot before stopping.

Kei and Kazumi go to the office and bring out a plush couch, setting it down for Asami to relax on while they wait for the time the other party is due to arrive.

As soon as he sits, he pulls Akihito down onto his lap, smirking at Akihito’s squeak of surprise.

Adjusting Akihito’s body across his lap the way he wants, he places a finger on his lips as his eyes shift to look at the main entrance. Soon enough a shutter lifts and a large group of men enter.

Asami stares at the ones whose eyes stay on Akihito too long, waiting till they look elsewhere before turning his gaze to the leader of the other group.

“Asami-san, I am Ohayashi Hiroshi, I’ve succeeded the Toshigawa group as boss.”

“So tell me why I should let you live.”

“Let me live Asami-san? Why would you want to kill me?”

“The deal with the Toshigawa group was that only the boss of the group would be the one to meet me. I also know who his first and second choice of successor are, you are neither. The only way for you to be here claiming to be the boss is for them to have been killed. Also the only way for you to know the location of this meeting would be if Touya was heavily tortured since he was the only one to know the time and place.”

“He was marvelously tortured. He refused to listen to those of us that were asking to expand the group’s territory. He consistently refused without any explanation at all. He was not fit to lead the group if he wouldn’t use his power to take the group forward.”

“So you have no knowledge at all of how the upper inner tier of the Toshigawa group works. No clue that you killed the man I chose as boss for that group.”

“You...chose…?”

“Indeed.” Asami smirks at Ohayashi, “I am the head of the entire underworld, my empire is quite large outside of Japan as well. Territories and their boundaries as well as which groups watch over them are my decision.”

Ohayashi looks at Asami in shock before giving an unnerved laugh, “So that means that I kill you I take your place?” Ohayashi’s eyes go to Akihito, and he unconsciously licks his lips. “I will be more than happy to console your boy toy, until I get bored with him and give him to my men to enjoy.”

Ohayashi raises a hand and his men bring out their guns, aiming at Asami.

“Everyone pointing a gun at me, turn the gun to your own head and pull the trigger.”

Ohayashi snickers before stiffening in shock at the sound of multiple gunshots.

Whirling around, he watches as the men that came with him fall to the ground dead, their heads in different states from a self inflicted gunshot.

Slowly turning to face Asami again, he’s surprised to see him bleeding from various wounds. He watches as the boy on Asami’s lap turn slightly in the man’s lap and begin to lick at the wounds.

Shockingly Asami’s wounds disappear as the boy continues to lick them, and scratches and gouges started to appear on the boy but no blood came out.

“Ohayashi pick up a gun and shoot both of your knees.”

~~~***~~~

“Ry-Ryuichi...faster...more...faster…”

Sliding his hands down Akihito’s chest, he grips his hips, thrusting up at the same time he pulls Akihito’s body down.

“My Akihito…”

Asami’s voice in his ear tips Akihito over the edge. “Ryuichi!” He yells out as he orgasms.

Asami bites Akihito’s shoulder and grunts as he fills him a couple thrusts later.

He nuzzles Akihito’s neck, inhaling his scent before reaching into the storage compartment for a jar of ointment.

Holding him close he rubs ointment on the wounds on his back, and after the last of them closed, he leans him back, smirking as Akihito clenches around him. He almost shivers when he thickens and Akihito moans, even more sensitive post orgasm.

He covers the wounds with ointment and after the last closes up he starts another round with Akihito.

After cleaning up and redressing Akihito, they arrive back home.

Once inside, Asami tucks Akihito into bed before going to his study to tie up any loose ends of Ohayashi’s group that remained.

About an hour later, Akihito wrapped in only a sheet came in, sat on his lap and pouted. “You left me alone in bed to work more?”

“Akihito.”

“I know, I know...stupid jerk just had to try to take over and had no clue that who he thought was the top dog really wasn’t.”

“Dog...is that your opinion...Akihito?”

“Err...I meant supreme head honcho?...ultimate yakuza boss?...king of the underworld?...most elite emperor?”

Asami wraps his arms around Akihito, stands up and carries him back to the bedroom.

~~~***~~~

“...and the rest of the week has been kept clear for the trip to the Mitou house.”

“Mmm...I wonder what Akihito will fight to have changed this time.”

“You enjoy making him bargain for a single change way too much.”

“He doesn’t need any changes, he’s perfect as he is, though he thinks he needs the changes to fit his image of who he thinks fits at my side.”

“Maintenance is always...lively...it’s a good thing Waki’s patience hasn’t run out at the things that have been done.”

“No one will truly risk pissing off Waki, they know full well what they would lose should they alienate him.”

“Akihito will have fun spending time trading recipes with Raizou and giving Kotoha the sweets they make.”

“While you and Kazumi relax with Asari and Konoe.”

“You of course will drink with Waki when he’s not busy with maintenance.”

“Akihito and Magane will chase each other around, my kitten and Waki’s wolf will be entertaining to watch as we drink.”

A hint of a smile appears on Kei’s face for a moment before he turns and walks out of the study.

Asami finishes the paperwork on his desk before leaving his study. Halfway through the living room he stops to watch Akihito play the latest Grand Theft Auto game.

The car races through the streets, evading the police chasing him, he screeches to a stop in front of his “garage” before driving it inside, obtaining a new car for his collection.

“Akihito time to pack.”

“Hai…”

He logs out, goes to the bedroom, sees Asami setting the luggage on the bed and moves to the dresser to start picking what he wants to pack.

~~~***~~~

“Raizou! I hope you have as many recipes to share as I do!”

“Akihito! I’ll always have more than you!”

Asami enters the house after Akihito runs in after Raizou. Kei and Kazumi bringing the luggage moments later.

“Same rooms you guys always have.”

“You look well Konoe.”

“I’m better now that your group has arrived. Kotoha has been impatient in wanting Akihito to come and start cooking with Raizou.”

“I’m sure they’ll make a few dishes before Akihito starts running around with Magane.”

“Asami didn’t wear him out during the long drive?”

“Enough to keep him quiet.”

Konoe laughed so hard that Kotoha came from the kitchen carrying a bowl that he was licking to see what was causing Konoe to laugh.

“Konoe…”

“It’s all right Kotoha.”

Kotoha nods, going back to the kitchen while licking the bowl. His eyes lock onto the racks on which cookies are cooling down. He sets the bowl down where he’s at and goes over to half crouch at the counter to stare at the cookies, almost as if willing them to cool faster.

Raizou and Akihito long accustomed to Kotoha move around him as they finish up their baking and start to gather things for dinner.

Asami and Waki sip their sake as they enjoy the momentary peace and quiet.

Soon enough they hear Akihito yelling, “Magane! Give it back! We need that for dinner!”

A smile briefly shows on Asami’s face before it disappears, he watches Akihito chase Magane who runs by with a wrapped ham.

~~~***~~~

Akihito walks out after his maintenance to see Asami waiting for him. Holding his arms out he rolls his eyes before slowly pirouetting for Asami.

Asami reaches out and runs his fingers through Akihito’s hair, which is now a couple shades lighter than before. He steps forward, leans in, and inhales, before tilting Akihito’s face up.

“My Akihito…” He whispers before kissing him.

“Perverted bastard.” Akihito moans when Asami moves to his neck.

Asami’s eyes look up to see Waki walking toward them. He bites and then licks Akihito’s neck before smirking at Waki.

“Enjoy your kitten.”

“Always.”


	36. VF / Ai no Kusabi Mix

It had been pouring rain since that night, three nights since Iason and Riki had died in Dana Bahn. Jupiter after shrieking in pain had gone silent, worrying not only her elites but also all of Amoi.

The cities were silent and dark, Jupiter having cut power everywhere. People were ordered to stay in their homes, security forces were out in force to keep order.

Katze stared at his computer screen, keeping his eye on everything he could and his mind off the loss of Iason and Riki. Thankful to his foresight to install emergency generators.

Raoul was with the other blondies that had still been inside Jupiter Tower when Jupiter’s cry had been heard and the power went out.

The conference room was on the warm side due to the climate control being a casualty of the power being out.

Way up on the highest floor of Jupiter Tower, power was flowing freely as Jupiter’s holographic form winked in and out around the floor as needed, consumed by the need to fix what had gone wrong.

She slowed as logic reminded her that fixing the situation, building another Iason and implanting his memories would cause another worse case scenario, there would be no Riki by his side.

She could alter his memories so it would be as if he had never met Riki, but she saw the flaw with that option and discarded it.

She would create a successor worthy of her lost Iason and the ultimate companion pet for him in memory of the lost Riki.

Five days later Jupiter restored power, everyone breathing a sigh of relief at her return. The blondies still in the tower went to the elevators and went up to the floor designated for those waiting to see Jupiter.

Raoul goes over to the computer terminal to send Jupiter a request for a meeting. The others take seats, prepared to wait for a response.

~~~***~~~

A month later Raoul does what has become a daily routine, entering a meeting request into the terminal.

The other blondies left the daily request to Raoul so they could instead deal with the chaos left in the wake of Jupiter’s absence.

He started turning to go sit down, stopping in shock when the terminal dinged with a response.

Looking down, he sees the request has been granted, right before the door next to it opens.

He strides forward to the lift and moments later it lifts him upwards to another of Jupiter’s floors.

Stepping forward he goes still, mouth open in shock at the sight before him. Seven bodies on tables, Jupiter floating above...looking...happy?

Jupiter’s hands go out, her mouth moving, saying words only those she chooses can hear.

Three blondies wake, sitting up on their tables, and hearing Jupiter’s commands, slide off the tables and move to the rack at the far wall to dress in clothes designated for them. They move to stand near the tables, awaiting more commands.

Next, two boys, obviously pets, awaken, dress, and move to stand with the others.

The next to awaken was...a mongrel!? Raoul stared confused as Jupiter lovingly touched his cheeks with her hands. One of the newly awakened blondies went to the clothes rack and brought over clothes for him.

He gasps to see the clothes the mongrel dressing in are marked with the symbol and colors of Jupiter.

Why is Jupiter dressing this mongrel in clothes only Jupiter’s heir should be dressed in?

Raoul stares dumbfounded with that thought, not even grasping the fact that Jupiter herself deigned to create a mongrel.

The mongrel stood and stared down at the one on the table beside his, the last to yet wake.

Jupiter’s form moved over the last, placed a kiss on his forehead and moved back.

A young man sits up, his hair a mix of silver and blonde. The mongrel steps forward, holding out a hand for the clothes one blondie is holding.

After placing the clothes in his hand, the blondie steps back with the others.

The young man slides off the table to stand on his feet, Raoul frowns, comparing the young man’s height to the mongrel’s.

Jupiter wouldn’t make a blondie the size of a pet...what’s going on?

Once the young man was dressed, the mongrel pulls him against his body, a couple fingers sliding down the young man’s cheek, before cupping his chin, and lifting his face.

The mongrel possessively takes his lips, a hand sliding to the youth’s back to keep him against him.

After releasing his lips, the mongrel looks up right at Raoul and smirks.

Jupiter’s voice fills his mind, “Raoul, they are the last elite children that I will create. The blondies are Kirishima, Suoh, and Yoh. The two pets next to them are Kou who belongs to Kirishima and Takato who belongs to Suoh. The other two are Asami and Takaba. Asami is the one and only Obsidian elite that will ever be created and is my heir. Takaba is his and only his, made for him alone.”

Confused Raoul looks to Jupiter, “Obsidian?”

“He will be the new ruler of Amoi as soon as the power finally finishes shifting to his control. The loss of my Iason damaged too much and cannot be fixed. As the new ruler of Amoi, Asami will have total control over the systems as well as whatever remains of myself. Everyone is to obey him as they would have obeyed me. He is the new law and order of Amoi and as such above them. Takaba is to him as Riki was to my Iason and to remember the mistakes made in trying to take Riki from Iason, I gave Asami black hair and Takaba silver blonde. The three boys may be pets but they are classified as Jupiter created elite pets, are governed by their owners, and are exempt from all other pet laws except those that Asami creates. You will find these blondies a cut above you and your brothers, the pets alone equal the strength and intelligence of you and the others. Now go. Tell the others of their arrival and the coming changes.”

~~~***~~~

Raoul distractedly listened to the others voices that were heatedly ‘discussing’ the news he had revealed to them.

“Jupiter couldn’t be leaving this newcomer to rule in her place…”

“It’s not our place to…

The conversations ran together as he looked to a notification that had popped up on his terminal.

He holds up a hand and everyone quiets down when he pushes a button to open the door to the conference room.

He’s surprised to see one of the blondies Jupiter had made walk into the room.

“I am Kirishima Kei, my role is Asami’s C.O.O. I have been added to each of your terminals so that all reports can be sent to me directly every week. Each of you will remain in charge of your current departments, that will not change. However, you will be notified of any changes to your departments by official notification.”

~~~***~~~

Orphe was notified that the blondie Suoh would be in charge of Asami’s security detail and that while Orphe would still be in charge of security, he and Suoh would be working closely when Asami was introduced to the rest of Amoi.

Yoh would also be part of security, but he would only be working under orders from Asami as he would be guarding / taking care of the three Jupiter made pets.

~~~***~~~

Hands slid up his chest from behind, just before Akihito rests his head against Asami’s back. “Ryuichi, she’s sad, I can feel it.”

“Iason’s death broke something that can not be fixed. She created us when the last safeguard protocols activated from deep within her programming. We will watch over Amoi and her while we work on repair programs that will begin once her A.I. goes to sleep, though it will be a long time before she will be able to wake up.”

They watch the moon rise high in the night sky.

“Come my Akihito, let us go meet the blondies who are no doubt questioning Jupiter’s decision naming me her heir.”

They walk to the lift to descend to the lowest of Jupiter’s floors, now Asami’s floors. Suoh falls into step behind them as they exit into the waiting room.

They garnered stares and whispers as they walked the hallways to their destination. Akihito walking at Asami’s side, not behind like other pets. The fact that Asami has black hair and Akihito silver blonde, that Asami was as tall as any blondie and Akihito as tall as any pet, there were any number of things for them to whisper about.

Asami didn’t even have to pause to announce he was there or wait to be let in. The door opened automatically, the system recognizing it’s master.

As the blondies turned to look at him, he strides forward with a smirk and Akihito at his side.


	37. Land of the Sacred Beasts

Ryuichi was relaxing on a huge blanket with Akihito curled up at his side. Stroking his hand up and down Akihito’s back, lazily cuddling under the shade of a beautiful cherry blossom tree.

He slowly rolls and they kiss when he has Akihito under him. A not very discreet cough interrupts them.

Ryuichi looks up, not even moving off of Akihito, to see Kei standing on the nearby path.

He sighs before shifting his weight to the side, feeling Akihito snuggle into him before he says, “What is it Kei?”

“King Mibu is having his priests perform the prayer tonight to ask for our help with the dark invaders.”

A dark angry look comes over Ryuichi’s face, “WE WILL NOT ANSWER.”

“Ryuichi…”

“NO! I swore after what happened the last time that I would never answer their prayers, nor will I let them use Akihito in their plots and schemes ever again.”

“Ryuichi, it’s our duty to answer their prayers.”

“They can all burn in the hell they unleashed, they should already know I have no intention of answering. My anger with them after what they did to Akihito should be quite clear to them even now. In their ambitious greed for expanding their territory, they broke the seal on the dimensional portal, unleashed the dark invaders, and were nearly wiped out. They prayed to us for help and while we were fighting they tricked Akihito, sacrificing him to close the portal instead of waiting for us to return and re-seal it. We will NEVER answer their prayers again.”

Kei gives a heavy sigh, “Ryuichi, I understand your rage at the humans, I was there as well when we felt him die.”

“Stop it both of you. Yes, I was tricked, but I will not hold a grudge.”

“You and Kazumi can answer the prayer if you want, Akihito and I will ignore it.”

“Ryuichi! I won’t let you decide that for me!”

Kei freezes when he hears a growl, Akihito blinks when Ryuichi rolls him under his body again, he gets an arm loose and waves Kei away before using his free hand to reach up to Ryuichi’s back to hug him closer.

~~~***~~~

Sitting up, he feels the sheet slide down, and yawns as he stretches awake, wincing as he feels his back twinge with pain. Looking down next to him, he smiles at Ryuichi’s sleeping face.

I feel your rage at the humans for what they did. They do horrible things, then do more horrible things to cover it up or to try to fix it. They seem obstinate in learning from their mistakes and those of their ancestors. But…

His thoughts scatter when Ryuichi’s eyes open and his head moves to Akihito’s lap.

“My little bird, your bright smile is a good thing to wake up to.”

“Kei and Kazumi answered the prayer, I don’t sense them here in our realm.”

Ryuichi reaches up to caress Akihito’s cheek, “They’ll be fine.”

Seeing tiny sparks of Akihito’s fire along his skin, he decides to fan them into blazing desire. Soon they were surrounded by flames whirling in strong winds, their magic mixing just as their bodies were.

~~~***~~~

Akihito awoke to a sense of unease, he frowns, trying to focus on the sensation, only to gasp when he realizes what the cause is.

Looking down, he sees the space next to him empty. Getting up, he grabs some clothes, dresses and leaves the bedroom, only to stop when he spots Ryuichi.

Going out the door to the veranda, Akihito wraps his arms around his lover’s waist and leans his forehead on his back.

“You feel their distress. We have to help them, please Ryuichi, if we get to them too late, not even I will be able to help them.”

“I’ll agree only if you bind yourself to me, that way you won’t be able to go from my side.” He turns in Akihito’s embrace, “We find them, deal with the immediate threat, and bring them home.”

Akihito’s voice takes on an ethereal quality as he speaks the binding words laced with his power.

Using their power, they materialize in the human realm and the humans that were in the chamber kneel before them.

“Hail Seiryuu! Hail Suzaku!”

“We are joining Byakko and Genbu, when the fight is over we are taking them back to our realm.” Seiryuu’s angry tone stopped anyone from speaking further.

Once they were outside the temple, they shift forms and take to the skies, flying in the direction they sensed the others.

When Akihito spots them he lets out a screeching cry, causing those near Genbu and Byakko to fall, their eardrums shattered.

Seiryuu lets out a deep breath, flinging enemies away from them with cyclonic force winds.

Landing next to them Suzaku looks at their injuries, letting his tears fall to work their healing magic.

After Genbu and Byakko were back on their feet, Suzaku takes off to go to Seiryuu’s side.

Timing their attacks, Seiryuu hits them with tornados as Suzaku adds his fire to the swirling winds. Tornados of fire burning all in their paths had the dark invaders scrambling to get away.

After destroying the main force, they hunt down the remnants. When they were done, they ascend into the sky, returning to their realm.

Back in human form, Ryuichi takes Akihito’s hand and heads for their house.


	38. Coupons

"Pleeeeease Asami!? I know the restaurant isn't one of your snobby five star places but their food is better than the 'dives' you don't want me going to. Plus I have coupons from there that will expire soon!"

"Akihito, why did you get coupons? You know I don't mind what you spend on food."

"I mind! I may not be rich yet, but when I finally do make it I know I still won't like those nose in the air restaurants..."

Asami listens while Akihito keeps talking. In the whole world what are the odds of me crossing paths and obtaining this precious young man? Unlike the others he will never care about using me for my money. Any of my connections he'd follow around just to catch them in that viewfinder of his.

"Fine, we'll stop at the restaurant, but until we get there..."

"Asa-!"


	39. Evo-Gear

"Squad 3, clear."

"Squad 4, clear."

"Squad 2, clear."

"All squads begin countdown."

Almost simultaneously they activate their clocks to start the countdown. Bursts of light cascaded and explosions began at the facility they were hidden near. When their clocks finished they started their infiltration.

They take down everyone they come across on their way to the hidden entrance to a secret lab they were hitting.

"Squad 4 barricading and holding position."

They leave squad 4 to their position inside the entrance and continue further into the lab, using the lift to go down deeper.

"Squad 3 barricading and holding position."

It wasn't until they exit the lift room that they encounter lab security forces. They spend precious minutes taking them down, finally pushing through the passageway towards the lab door.

"Squad 2 barricading and holding position."

The members of squad 1 move to the sealed door of the lab and two members start cutting through it. Once inside, they take down everyone before moving to the sealed shutter barring their way to whatever is in the experiment room.

Opening a channel, "Kirishima computer, Suoh door."

"Hai."

Kirishima moves to the computer and wires from his mech plug in and begins to download all the information stored inside. Suoh crumples the door to the side.

In the experiment room, Asami eyes three bio tubes. Picking up the closest one, he opens the sphere shield on his mech and places the bio tube inside the secured space. After placing all three inside, he closes the shield and goes back out to the lab.

"Kirishima."

"One minute till 100%."

Just as he finishes the lab shakes.

"Move! They're going to destroy the lab!"

Back in the lift room, Asami smirks when the lift doesn't move. "Exit plan 2."

They jump up the lift shaft to the cables they had peppered the shaft walls with on the way down. Back at the entrance they could see the damage the building had taken.

Asami points to a collapsed wall, "Go."

~~~***~~~

Sealing the hanger doors after the last squad enters, Asami orders his men to follow normal after mission procedure. Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh go to squad 1's personal hanger.

Kirishima goes to his computer system, hooking his mech to it, he begins to download all the data taken from the lab. Asami opens his sphere shield, brings out the three bio tubes and places them on the transport Suoh brings over.

Docking their mechs into their slips, they come out and go over to the transport. Suoh starts it up, typing in a password on the keypad to open a door to a road going underground. At the end of the road, Suoh parks while Kirishima gets the cargo mover.

Bio tubes unloaded, they go to the reinforced blast doors of their own lab, type in the code and go in.

They place the bio tubes under the scanner, and Kirishima goes to the computer to begin the program to scan the bio tubes.

Moments later, "Huh?!"

"What is it Kirishima?"

"Inside the bio tubes...celestial elementals...but how? They're extinct!"

"What does the data from the lab say?"

Bringing up the data, "They were found in a hidden cavern during a mining operation. They haven't been able to open the bio tubes they were found in. They were hoping to be able to find a way to clone them once they opened the tubes, using clones as interface slaves for their mechs."

"So they just want to repeat the evil of the past. They would destroy the last 3 celestial elementals just for their own power. Looks like they learned nothing from their fall."

"They'll stop at nothing to get them back, their abilites alone can shift the balance of power."

Asami places a hand on one of the bio tubes, "We will stop at nothing to protect them from Yan's and all other groups."

Hearing a hiss, Asami turns to the bio tube, surprise flickering across his face briefly as the bio tube he had his hand on opens.

Letting the cloudy vapor dissipate, they watch as the form of a young celestial elemental inside was revealed. As if spellbound, Asami trails the back of his hand down the young man's cheek, stopping as his eyes slowly open.

The young man lifts his arms up, Asami bends and picks him up out of the bio tube.

Snuggling into Asami's warmth, he points to Kirishima then to the bio tube next to his.

Asami nods to Kirishima, who goes to the bio tube and places a hand on it.

The young man points to Suoh then at the last bio tube.

~~~***~~~

Opening his eyes, Asami looks at the young man curled up against him. Shifting a little he inhales the light scent coming from him, a scent that sent a feeling of nostalgia through him.

The young man's eyes open and the look of pure innocence there had Asami's body responding. Biting back a sigh, Asami ruffles the boy's hair, "Time to get up for the day."

He smiles, sits up and watches as Asami gets out of the bed before doing the same.

Closing the bathroom door, he opens it when the young man begins to whimper on the other side. "What's wrong kitten?" Asami asks a moment before something he read a long time ago comes to mind.

"Bonding...you're bonding...with me? So you can sense that we are..." He trails off as the boy rubs his cheek on his arm.

\----------

They were almost done eating when Kirishima sent a message requesting that he come to their mech's hanger ASAP.

They meet Suoh and the third celestial in the hall leading to the hanger. In the hanger they stop as they see the celestial that was with Kirishima glowing as he stood next to Kirishima's mech.

The faces of the boys next to Asami and Suoh light with happiness as they eye the two other mechs in the hanger. The boys pull Asami and Suoh forward and they answer the silent question by going to their respective mechs.

The boy places a hand on his mech and closes his eyes. An intricate tatoo appears on his skin and begins to glow.

After the glow fades away, the boy points to Asami, himself then the mech. Asami doesn't even hesitate, he picks the boy up, climbs to the elemental sphere and enters his mech.

Sitting down with the boy on his lap, he's surprised when the boy takes his face in his hands and kisses him. Asami feels his elemental power he keeps coiled inside flare out, engulfing him, the boy and the area around his mech.

He starts to reign in his power when he hears a voice in his mind, "It's alright...I am merging our elements...upgrading and evolving our mech..."

Asmai lifts an eyebrow, "Our mech?"

The boy smiles, "Greedy bastard aren't you..."

Asami eyes the changed interior, barely the thought of testing out the changes go through his mind that the mech starts up. Looking at the communication screen, his eyes widen at seeing Kirishima and Suoh on a split screen with a green open communication type near the bottom.

"Meet at the training grounds to test out these changes."

"Hai."

The green open communication type changes to red. He looks at the boy again, "What else have you changed?"

"Everything...our groups meeting...What are the chances of each of our elements being 100% compatible to each of yours? In the past celestial elementals at best had a 75% compatible rating, the minimum being 60%. Not only that, only an elemental that has the opposite element of me and is of royal descent would be able to..."

Asami places a finger against the boy's lips to stop him from 'talking' further.

"You have yet to tell me your name."

"Akihito."

"Akihito, how is the mech able to respond to what I want without physical input?"

"Merging our elements...think of our elements as the ancient symbol of yin and yang. Your element of darkness and mine of light. A part of your darkness is now a part of me and a part of my light is part of you. Feel what you want the mech to do and it will respond."

~~~***~~~

Waking up, Asami freezes as he feels someone snuggle next to him. His eyes immediately go to a mound beneath the blanket, letting out a sigh when he sees blonde hair peeking out from the top of the blanket. He relaxes again right before a smirk graces his face.

Reaching over, he pulls Akihito half over his chest, stifling a groan when Akihito lets out a sleepy sound, snuggles into his warmth and settles down.

~~~***~~~

Finishing his calculations, Asami programs the last of his plan and runs another simulation. Seeing a 67% success rate, he changes the variables and it changes to 98%. Leaning back he tries thinks of anything that could raise it more.

"Not happy with 98%?"

"I want it as high as I can possibly get it."

"If it comes to it, we three have what you would consider a last move. Though it can only be used when truly needed. Because after we use it we will pass out to sleep until our energy balances out, the mechs will also temporarily revert to manual mode during our sleep."

"I will only call for that as a last resort. I want this as high as possible so that we don't give as much information on the upgrades to outsiders. It isn't just this mission's success rate that is a factor, but the ones that follow as well."

"Sealing. If there are upgrades you don't want them using, we can seal them until the moment you choose. It makes sure they can't use something you don't want revealed early. Plus if we go in in old mode when we're within the perimeter of the target building we can use their energy barrier to our benefit."

Asami's mind quickly grasps what Akihito is thinking. "I see, they would think they have us trapped, but they would unknowingly be shielding us from prying eyes as I unseal phase one upgrades."

"As soon as Kirishima and Kou get access to one of their computers they can not only download the data you want, they can wipe it and make it so that anyone that tries to download after them gets a virus package."

~~~***~~~

[Celestial Elementals]: Legend has it they started as a group of Elementals who were blessed by divine power. They seek to partner with an elemental that compliments their ability. Though there could be many candidates that they can partner with, they also have to consider compatibility. The higher the compatibility rating the less chance there is of a backlash when using their abilities together. Bonding occurs only when a celestial elemental deems they have found their perfect ideal partner. After bonding, they will not be able to partner with anyone else.

[Elementals]: People that have special abilities. They are sought after by the rich and influential to work for their companies. Many seek to work for mercenary companies as they are trained and their abilities become stronger than compared to those who work in regular companies.

[Mercenary Companies]: They work in the Lawless Zone. There are no laws enforced in the Lawless Zone, so many companies and factions build secret labs and or compounds for things they can't do in the Enforced Zone where laws are enforced. The mercenaries look to raid the labs and compounds due to a rival hiring them to do so or to build their own information database and supplies. Many corporations know that a mercenary company they hire could one day be hired against them, so the richest ones seek the best they can find. Not only to raid rival companies but to protect their own interests in the Lawless Zone. Mercenary companies have one office in the Enforced Zone so that corporations can contract their services. They also have mech hangers at the border between the zones giving them a place to store purchased supplies waiting to be picked up and taken to their compounds in the Lawless Zone.

~~~***~~~

Entering his office in the Enforced Zone, Asami types a passcode for the elevator and goes with Akihito to the second floor. They walk off the elevator into a plush office and go to an obscured door, ushering Akihito through to his private residence.

"We will be here two maybe three days. The supplies will be transferred to the mech hanger and loaded onto the transport for when we leave. Kirishima and Kou will take care of any items to be purchased while Suoh and Takato will take care of applications and such."

"You get the boring paperwork and looking through all the job contracts people want you to accept."

"Job contracts only contain enough information to try and tease our interest. There were mercenary companies that rejected contracts and then did the raid for their own gain, such places don't last long. Due to them, companies will only divulge necessary info after the contract has been finalized."

Remembering the huge stacks of paper on the desk they had passed, Akihito sighs, "If you tell me what you're looking for in the contracts, I'll help you with some of it."

\----------

Looking up from the paper in his hand, Asami sees Akihito napping in the chair on the other side of his desk, a contract loosely held in his hand.

Getting up, he goes around his desk, picks Akihito up, his face softening as Akihito snuggles into him. Carrying him through the door to his private residence, he lays him down on his bed and watches as Akihito curls up for warmth. After covering him with the blanket, he goes back to finish going through the papers.

~~~***~~~

Arriving at the mech hanger, the boys rush over to the transports to see how much they'll be taking back to the base. "Whoa, they're packed full!"

"Of course they're full, they only make this trip once a month, they wouldn't leave space empty, that would be a waste."

Hearing their names, the three of them turn and go to the others by the mechs. Once the transports were stored away, they leave the hanger and cross into the Lawless Zone.

"How often have you been attacked on the way back from the Enforced Zone?"

"Often enough, new mercs often target those leaving the Enforced Zone thinking they'll be easy prey. They'll do that until they make a mistake and misjudge a group as weak. Some of the stronger mercs though take chances to take another group's supplies and any intel they can get, so chances are high on being attacked."

"Well Kou's genius is partnered with Kirishima's, I'm sure they're already working on it."

~~~***~~~

[2 years later]

"Akihito."

Asami eyes Akihito's sleeping form, a wicked smirk coming to his face just before he pulls the blanket down and smacks Akihito's ass.

"Ow! What's wrong with you? Can't you wake me up normaly?"

"I did, you wouldn't wake up, so I had to be a little more forceful. You'll miss breakfast if you don't hurry."

Looking horrified, Akihito scrambles out of their bed, rushing to get dressed.

After eating, Akihito heads to his own office to do his work. Sorting through the contracts they had brought back, Akihito places those that are time sensitive in one pile and those that are not in another, then further seperates the piles according to priority.

Picking up the stack of contracts that he considers top priority, he walks through the open arch and into Asami's office next door. He places them onto Asami's desk just as Asami comes in.

"It's up and running?"

"The sensor network is now operational. The area covered by it will grow as we go out and release more sensors."

"How about the new recruits Suoh and Takato brought back?"

"Being put through the intro by squad 4. Suoh heard that the Enforced Zone is going to limit the licenses they give to mercenary companies to operate offices there soon. Too many complaints about the fly by nighters that seem to disappear only to re-appear under another name. Any mercenary company that wants to begin operations will be given a probationary license, and only so many will be given out each year. Any company that recieved a license in the last 3 years that has enough complaints may have their license suspended or revoked."

"About time!"

Asami sits and picks up the contracts Akihito had placed on his desk.

~~~***~~~

[Sensor Network]: Designed and built by Kirishima and Kou of the Sion Mercenary Company. The sensors are as small as ladybugs and can blend into the environment seemlessly. They map terrain, collect weather information, record sizeable movement and send the data back to Sion. They use the data to build a 3D map of the terrain and track the movements of other mercenaries.

[Squads and Ranks]:  
Squad 1: Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh  
-As the strongest squad they control Sion. Akihito, Kou and Takato are part of squad 1, helping their partners with their duties.

Squad 2, 3, 4:  
-reports directly to squad 1. Helps with the compound patrol security, training of lower ranks, and doing missions.

Rank A:  
-reports directly to squads 2, 3, or 4 depending on which one they are assigned to. Helps with compound security, helps as assistants with the training of lower ranks, and can go with a main squad for missions.

Rank B:  
-can now form a squad and work with training mechs May help with duties within the compound.

Rank C:  
-works on group, individual training and mech simuations.

Recruits:  
-works on training as a whole group or individually. If they fail the final test twice they are released from their temp contracts and taken back to the Enforced Zone.

[Mercenary License]: Required by law in the Enforced Zone for a mercenary company to open an office and opperate in the Enforced Zone. Mercenaries without a license in the Enforced Zone are labeled as rogues in the Lawless Zone.


	40. The Housekeeper

Glaring at Kirishima, Asami says loudly, "Just get me a housekeeper. You say the only reason you come here everyday is to make sure everything is clean and tidy so I can work without worry, but you spend most of your time looking over my shoulder."

Not able to deny it, Kirishima sighs and gives in, "As you wish."

"And none of that temporary garbage, the person you get better be long term live-in. If you can't find anyone I can tolerate, I'll switch to another company."

Paling, Kirishima could do nothing as Asami pushed him out the door and closed it.

Getting into his car, he pulls out his cell and dials his boss, the department head. After telling him what Asami said, he hears a panicked groan. "Whatever it takes! If he goes to another company we'll be called before the board! Go through the roster of housekeepers, pick whomever you think he wants."

A click was the only indicator that the department head had hung up. Sighing, he hangs up and grabs his laptop from his bag. Accessing the company site, he opens the file he needs and reads the info on each employee.

[6 months later]

"Just one last time. If the next one doesn't work out, I'm switching companies."

After the door slams shut in his face, Kirishima gets in his car and drives off to meet with friend for a late lunch.

Looking at Kirishima's pale face, he could see the stress his friend was under. "Still no luck?"

"No, I have one last chance to find someone, he even slammed the door in my face."

"Ouch. You've already sent 12 right?"

"Yes, yet not one of them has worked out. I excell in what I do and yet it seems as if I fail in picking out something as simple as a live in housekeeper."

"I think you're trying too hard."

"What do you mean? Everyone I've sent are the top in the profession!"

"Maybe that's why they haven't worked out. My otouto is almost done his last year of college and has been dropping hints about wanting to find a job and place to live. Our parents work overseas and rarely come home so it's only been us two in the house. Since I work long hours, he's the one that's been cooking and cleaning. So what do you think?"

"Wait...you mean...Akihito? Your otouto, Akihito? The one that argues with me whenever I come over because he thinks I overwork his onii-san?"

"Family is important to us you know that. He knows I didn't move out back then because our parents were worried about him being alone when they went overseas. He was too young to leave alone back then and I want to make sure he gets a decent job and place to live now that he is old enough."

All Kirishima could do was nod.

~~~***~~~

Ringing the doorbell, Kirishima waits for Asami to answer.

Opening the door, Asami frowns at seeing Suoh standing next to Kirishima. "Don't tell me you got Suoh to do this, he is one of the company's top drivers."

"Hey! Who the hell said that my onii-san is going to cook and clean for you! He can't even do that for himself!"

Asami's eyes zero in on the young man glaring at him from behind Suoh. Eyes narrowing, "Who's the brat?"

"I'm Takaba Akihito, are you going to invite us in or should we wait for you to bring a table and some chairs out to us?"

Asami invites them in, saying "Mouthy brat" when Akihito goes by.

"Unsociable bastard."

Shocked, Asami just watches as Akihito stops and sighs when he sees the messy living room.

"You see this onii-san? This is what the house would look like if I didn't clean it."

"Hai, Aki-chan."

"I told you NOT to call me Aki-chan! I'm NOT a girl!"

Turning to Asami, Akihito glares, "If the living room looks like this, don't bother with tea from a dirty kitchen. So sit down and we'll discuss terms."

~~~***~~~  
[a few days later]

Using the key Kirishima had given him, Akihito opens the door to Asami's house. Wrinkling his nose at the smell, he grabs his two suitcases and goes in. He leaves the door open so that his brother could carry in the boxes he had brought with him instead of waiting for them to be brought by the moving truck a few days later.

Going to the room Asami had given him, he places his suitcases by the wall. Going over to the window he opens it and sneezes at the dust that comes off the blinds. Turning, he sees his brother come in the room carrying the boxes.

"Just place them by the wall, I have to clean the room before I can unpack."

After putting the boxes down, Suoh looks at Akihito, "Call me when you get settled in. As soon as I find my own place, I'll let you know..."

"Oi! Stop acting like we'll never see each other again! As soon as you get your own place I'll be there every couple of weeks or you'll be kicked out from the messy condition inside."

Suoh ruffles Akihito's hair ignoring his, "Baka onii-san, don't mess up my hair!"

After his brother leaves, Akihito opens one of his boxes marked 'cleaning', grabs some things and starts to clean his room.

[4 hours later]

Letting out a huff, Akihito looks at his clock on the nightstand. "I guess I need to see what shape the kitchen is in if I'm going to be able to make dinner."

Staring in horror at the kitchen, Akihito turns and runs back to his room for his box of cleaning supplies. Putting his box down just outside the kitchen he wades in to look for trash bags.

Soon he had the trash picked up off the floor and all the dirty dishes and stuff piled on one of the counters.

After sweeping and mopping, he huffs out a breath and starts to clean one of the countertops. When it was cleaned, he manages to find a large clean bath towel and spreads it over the countertop.

Moving all the dirty dishes from what was supposed to be the drying rack, he cleans it before placing it on the towel.

After cleaning enough dirty dishes to fill the rack and towel, he places the silverware and chopsticks into the water before filling pots and pans with hot water to soak.

Taking a moment he grabs his ipod and speakers from his room before going back to the kitchen. Turning on his music he cleans the rest of the free countertops before looking at the stove.

Opening the door he's surprised to find it actually decent. After scrubbing the stovetop, he looks with trepidation at the fridge/freezer. He sorts through the freezer before taking another trashbag to the outside bin.

The fridge was an example of multiple science experiments gone wrong. After throughly cleaning it out, he makes a list of things to get from the grocery store and places it on the fridge.

He sorts and cleans the cabinets before starting the drawers. Finding a couple clean dish towels, he dries the dishes and puts them away before washing what he left in the water earlier and leaving them to dry on the big towel.

Going to the bathroom he pulls all the towels out and tosses them onto the mound in the laundry room. Bathroom scrubbed clean, he goes back to the laundry room to see if he needs to add any more things to the shopping list.

Laundry soap added to his list, he notes the time and knocks on Asami's office door. After his second knock goes ignored he opens the door to see Asami typing away on his computer.

When he stops, "Oi! Baka sensei! We'll need to order out for dinner tonight, I wasn't able to salvage anything in the fridge. Tomorrow you'll have to show me where the places to shop are at."

"Don't enter without knocking."

"I did knock...twice...didn't know if you were on the floor passed out or not so I opened the door."

Opening a desk drawer, he hands a bunch of menus to Akihito, "Any of these places are fine for delivery. I'll eat whatever." Choosing to ignore being called baka sensei for now.

After eating, Asami goes back into his office, Akihito clears the table then scrubs the pots and pans he had left soaking.

Leaving those to dry, he goes to the living room to start cleaning there. Trash cleared away, tables wiped down, he looks for the vaccum cleaner, finding it in the storage closet.

Finished with the living room, he tackles sorting the huge mound of dirty laundry sitting in the laundry room. He starts a load then checks the time.

He runs bath water before going to Asami's door to knock. Hearing Asami call him in, he pokes his head in, "Bath is about ready for you."

"Ok."

While Asami is in the bath, I change the sheets on his bed, adding the dirty ones to a pile in the laundry room.

~~~***~~~

Groceries put away, dinner started in the crock pot, he goes to the laundry room to change the loads in the dryer and washer.

Going to Asami's room next, he opens the window before starting to clean. Once done, he grabs a few things and goes outside to wash the car.

Car cleaned, he heads back into the house, changes and checks on the crock pot. Upstairs hallway, stairs, first floor hallway and the entryway cleaned, he grabs a soda before dropping onto the couch for a break.

Powder room and Asami's bathroom cleaned he sets out dinner.

~~~***~~~

With the last bedroom cleaned all he had left was the garage, the small yard and the portico. Looking in the garage, he sighs at all the boxes piled haphazardly.

Grabbing the lawn mower, he decides to cut the grass first.

Yard cleaned out, he uses the power washer to spray the walls around the property and the walkway. Once the portico was done, he heads inside to see Asami about the garage.

"Books!? Are you serious? Wait don't answer that..."

Exasperated, Asami tells him, "Do whatever, I didn't want to deal with it so I just put them in the garage."

"Baka sensei you don't treat books like that! Especially not ones that you wrote!" Slamming the office door, Akihito stomps to the garage and opens it. Boxes he confirmed had books in them he carried and stacked in the living room.

With most of the boxes now out of the garage he grabs a drink before sorting the books into piles. Taking a copy of each book from it's pile, he puts them into a box, carrying it upstairs to the empty bedroom.

He places the books into the bare bookcase then takes another set of books to the bookcase in his room. With each box now filled with a set of books, he grabs a marker while thinking of what to do with them.

~~~***~~~

[one month later]

"Kirishima is here you baka sensei! Go out to the living room so I can clean your office already! Tea, lunch and snacks are on the coffee table for you both."

Evicted out of his office, Asami grabs his laptop and power cord and goes to the living room. Akihito tackles cleaning the office as Asami and Kirishima discuss Asami's current work and other things.

Two hours later Akihito comes out of the office, clears away their empty dishes and makes them a fresh pot of tea.

When Akihito leaves to go to his final two classes, Kirishima looks at Asami and waits. Noticing Kirishima's stare, "What's wrong now?"

"You're fine with Akihito?"

"If I wasn't would he still be here a month later?"

"B-but he calls you..."

"He calls me what?"

"N-never mind."

"Suoh will be here soon."

"Eh? You don't have anything scheduled from the company today."

"He's coming over to talk. Plus he wants to be here when Akihito gets back, he'll be driving during Akihito's graduation so he wants to treat him to dinner."

Thirty minutes after Kirishima leaves, Suoh knocks on the door. Getting right to the point, "Tell me about Akihito."

"What exactly to you want to know?"

"Why do you and Akihito have different last names?"

"We are half brothers, my father died when I was young, my mother re-married and had Akihito. I just never changed to my stepfather's name."

"They work overseas?"

"Yes, they went while Akihito was in elementary and I was in high school. I had a part time job back then, so he declared he was going to do his best at home, so that I wouldn't worry when I had to leave him there to go to work. I was saving money for when I would go to college."

"You lived at home while going to college?"

"Yes, Akihito was just too young then. Plus, I admit Akihito's cooking spoiled me, he kept the house clean and learned to cook so that I wouldn't worry."

"What is Akihito going to do now that he's done college?"

"He wants to go to culinary school to become a chef."

"What do you think about me seducing and claiming Akihito?"

"...Huh?"

~~~***~~~

[one year later]

"Move it baka sensei or you'll be late to the award ceremony!"

Watching as Asami comes down the stairs, he swallows at the sight of him dressed to the nines.

Asami smirks at the flush on Akihito's face, inwardly happy that his responses were still so innocent. He had finally seduced Akihito into his bed two months ago.

Later that night, laying in bed wrapped around Akihito, he was estatic that Akihito agreed to be exclusive lovers.

He finally found his happiness. Not even he himself had thought a mouthy, straight forward, hard working brat would steal his heart like this. The housekeepers before Akihito had irritated him with their subservient meek demeanors.

Letting the bad thoughts drift away, he kisses Akihito's shoulder and settles down to sleep.

~~~***~~~

[5 years later]

Asami watches with pride as Akihito accepts the best new upcoming chef award.

\---------

Tangled together on the bed, breathing heavily, Akihito looks at Asami, "No regrets?"

"Why would I regret loving you? You will always be the mouthy brat I fell in love with when I opened the door back then, and I'll always be your baka sensei."

Grinning like idiots, the mouthy brat and the baka sensei made love all night long.


	41. Science Experiment

He had found it when he was a child on one of his parent's vacation trips to a remote country. They had stopped near a waterfall for lunch and to do some diving. On the dive he had found it on the bottom near the center.

His parents had never understood his fascination with it, but had told him plainly that if he wanted to use one of the reconstruction devices he would have to pay for it himself.

The devices were owned by the government and citizens could use one, but the fee was astronomical. His parents were not going to pay to use it on a bone of unknown origin.

Opening the box, he picks up the bone nestled on velvet inside. He was finally going to see if it was possible for reconstruction to work on the bone.

Placing the bone in the analyzer, he waits for it to beep.

Looking at the screen, he's pleased to see that the procedure can be done. Then he sees extra DNA strands shown on the hylix.

He runs an extra diagnostic which determines the extra strands are non-aggressive and would have no affect in behavior.

He lays the bone down on the reconstruction bed and goes to the computers to push the button to start his long held dream.

Just over two minutes later it stops, Asami holds his breath as he opens the UV protection cover to see inside.

His eyes feast at the sight laying before him.

A young man with sun kissed skin and silvery blonde hair with...small wings on his head lay before him.

His eyes widen and he sees small wings at his feet too.

He's part avian...but I've never heard of the avians mating outside their species before.

He quickly updates his translation communication device with the avian language before going to speak with the now awake young man.

\------------------

The young man's name he learned was Akihito and he was of the Avian's royal family's bloodline. Though his time for that had been about 500 years ago.

It was a secret tradition only known to the avians, that the royal family would take non-avians as their mates. Since the royal family were never directly seen by outsiders the secret was kept.

"500 years ago, a visiting ambassador secretly sent someone to infiltrate the royal palace for a picture of any of the royal family. I stumbled across the intruder and he panicked, kidnapping me. I know they had planned to kill me after they got off the planet to cover it up, and since it is now 500 years later I would have to say they did so. What has happened to my world during the last 500 years?"

Asami invites Akihito to his home so they could be more comfortable while they talked. He helps him into a yukata and leads him to the door.

He stops once on the way to his house to pick up food and drinks.

Asami brings up the history of the avians on a wall screen and goes to 500 years ago.

"You were reported as missing possibly kidnapped, but no leads were found. They offered a huge reward for information leading to your safe return and when you never came back they closed the planet to outsiders. The royal family decreed that until you were returned the planet would stay closed to outsiders. Now the only way to do anything with them is on their space station that orbits the planet."

They go over any and all news articles that had to do with the avians, until Akihito starts to fall asleep.

He tucks Akihito into the bed in his guest room before heading for his own bed.

\----------------------

He wakes up to the feel of someone crawling into his bed and snuggling next to him.

He turns on his bedside lamp and sees Akihito next to him.

"Too bright..."

"Why are you getting in my bed?"

"It's nice and toasty warm..."

Asami watches as Akihito slips into sleep.

\-----------------------

They soon decided that Akihito had to go to see and talk to his people. He made the necessary arrangements for them to travel to the avaian's space station.

He purchased clothing and a few tailor made long capes with hoods for when Akihito would go out in public. Pants with roomy bottoms would hide the wings there and the hooded capes would hide the wings on his head.

"Avians don't grow wings on their back until about 25 years of age. We're born with wings on our heads and at about 15 we get the wings at our feet. We're considered young adults at that point. Only when we get our final wings are we considered adults.

~~~***~~~

After disembarking they make their way to the office of the official that oversees the station. The secretary rudely informs Asami that only those who made appointments in advance would be able to meet with the official.

Only when Akihito removes his hood does the secretary stutter out an apology before showing them in to the official.

\------------------------

The official cried when Akihito told him who he was before telling him his story. He connected to the royal palace immediatly to tell them about Akihito.

Arrangements were made to take him to the palace so they could confirm his identity.

He informed them that he would come as long as Asami was granted permission to come with him.

~~~***~~~

Two days later they are escorted into the palace and taken to the throne room. The tests to confirm Akihito's identity had been done while a background check had been done on Asami.

The current king was happy to finally have the mystery of the only royal to vanish solved. (Avians are VERY family oriented.)

Asami told them where he had found the bone and the king sent a squad to secretly and thoroughly search for anymore remains so that they could be brought home and to prevent anyone else from reconstructing another Akihito.

Soon Akihito was shown to his old rooms that had been closed but cared for after his disappearance.

\--------------------------

During the night Akihito crawls into Asami's bed again and snuggles next to him.

The servants giggled when they brought breakfast to them the next morning, tittering between them about how big a feast they think would be held and when the news would be shared.

Confused, Asami looked to Akihito to explain, only to see him blushing bright red.

Avians found their mates through scent and body temperature. They would only crawl into the bed and snuggle next to a person if that person was their mate.

~~~***~~~

Soon word spread that the mystery of the vanished royal avian was solved, though details were not released.

The avian planet soon re-opened to outsiders after tighter security for the royal palace was in place. Thanks to Asami who had built a fortune with defense and security contracts.

He contacted his two assistants and they were now making their way to the avian world to set up and transfer their main office there.

Akihito even gave him one of his empty rooms to use as a home office for when he wanted to stay and work from home (wink wink).

~~~***~~~  
[2 years later]

Any day now Akihito would gain his final pair of wings. Buldges on his back had formed and their tenderness told that soon his wings would come in.

He was meeting Akihito for lunch at the fountain in the center garden of the palace. As he walks towards Akihito, he sees him suddenly bend forward in pain and wings burst out from where the buldges had been.

He yells for a healer and rushes to Akihito.

\-----------------

A healer checks his wings and spreads a salve on the area where they were at to prevent infection while the area heals.

She smiles when she notices the color of Akihito's new wings and rushes off in a hurry. Soon they were surrounded by the royal family, cheering in happiness.

"Prismatic white and gold colored feathers! Legends say when a royal bears wings with white feathers there will be an era of peace. Gold feathers say wealth. But we've never heard anything about feathers having a prismatic sheen before."

A huge celebration was planned for the people to celebrate Akihito's mating and the appearance of the legendary white and gold colored feathers.

~~~***~~~

Snuggled next to Asami, Akihito breathes in his mate's scent, enjoying the way his body tingles in response.

"What are you doing Akihito?"

"Nothing."

"Mmhmm...like I believe that."

"You're not sorry your dream brought you here are you?"

"My dream is currently snuggled at my side. How could I be sorry for following and loving my dream?"

During the night a feather from Akihito's wings flutters down onto Asami and glows in the moonlight shining down on them through a window.

The next morning the servants that brought them breakfast run from the room yelling for a healer.

Soon a rumor that Akihito's human mate had grown wings went through the palace.

\---------------------

Napping under a tree, Akihito enjoys snuggling with Asami as they soaked up the afternoon heat.

Flashes of white and gold shine brilliantly whenever the sunlight filters through the leaves to shine on Akhito's wings.

Asami's wings, though they were the legendary color of gold they were not prismatic.

Servants hurried by quietly so they would not disturb the pair.


	42. The Principal's Office

["Takaba Akihito please report to the principal's office."]

Sighing as the announcement system clicked off, Akihito stood up, grabbed his bag, waved to the sensei and left the classroom.

The secretary ushered him right into the principal's office, closing the door behind him when he entered.

He walked to the desk to glare at the man sitting there.

Sitting back in the chair, Asami beckoned Akihito to come around.

Brows furrowed, Akihito steps around to stand next to the other man.

"I hear you were late this morning, even though I told you tardiness would not be accepted. Tell me Akihito, how should I punish you?"

"Oi! I wasn't late! The idiot you had at the gate gave me a hard time, blame him!"

He pulls Akihito forward, making him bend towards him. "Then why didn't you just ignore him? You ignore him when it's convenient for you I guess."

Suddenly standing, he yanks Akihito to him, trapping him between his body and the desk. Lifting his face up, Asami smirks, "Naughty boys that don't listen need to be punished so that they can learn."

Crushing their lips together, Asami soon had Akihito's top opened and began to play with one of his nipples.

Akihito tries to push against Asami's chest but only manages to get himself arched back over the desk. He was finally able to gasp for some air when Asami released his lips to move to his neck.

"Asa...mi...nnngh...ah!"

Asami pinches a nipple as he leaves his mark on Akihito's neck.

A little more pressure and he has him laying on the desk. He moves to tongue tease a nipple.

A quick bite had Akihito's hands at Asami's shoulders, caught between pulling him closer and pushing him away.

He trailed his tongue from one nipple to the other and paid it the same attention.

It wasn't until he moved lower that Akihito realized that Asami had somehow opened his pants.

Pants and underwear discarded on the floor, items on the desk knocked over due to the very enthusiastic activity taking place on it, Akihito's voice sounded through the office, "Asami! Too much! I'm going to...ahhhhh!"

A look of satisfaction passed over Asami's face a few moments later as he came inside Akihito.

Pulling out he once again sits in the chair and watches as his cum flows out of Akihito's hole and dribbles to the floor below.

After cleaning Akihito up, they dress, and leave the office, Asami nodding to Kirishima on the way out.

Kirishima waits for Asami and Akihito to get halfway down the hallway before sending the cleaning crew inside.

He turns to the man behind him and hands him an envelope before leaving.

In the limo Akihito changes out of the school uniform to his regular clothes. "Pervert."

"You're the one that suggested cosplay."

"I was the only one dressed in a costume! Plus you bribed a school principal for his office! During actual school hours!"

"School principals wear suits do they not? I did not bribe him, the school recieved a donation. You're not suggesting the poor man stay way after school hours just to recieve a small donation are you?"

"Small donation my ass!"

"If you wanted a larger donation in your ass you should have just said so Akihito."

"Oh shi-."


	43. VF / Voltron (Lions)

He had been training harder than the others just so that he wouldn't hold everyone back when they had to fight.

He was clawing through some Doom Fighters when Kirishima's voice came through the communications line, "Roadbeast sighted."

Looking at his scanner, he notices the mark with abnormal readings.

"Time for Voltron."

\------------------------

Stepping out of the shower, he towels off before wrapping it around his hips and walking out into his room to get dressed.

He stops when he sees Asami sitting on his bed also wrapped only in a towel. "Wha-what are you doing in my room dressed like that?!"

A smirk graces Asami's face as he looks at Prince Akihito, before patting the spot next to him.

Flushing, Akihito sits next to Asami on the bed and takes the drink he's handed.

He didn't suspect anything until his body started to tingle and feel hot.

\----------------------

Waking up, he moans as Asami was still deep inside him, only to gasp when he started moving again.

It was only when he had totally wrecked Akihito did he stop.

Carrying him to the bathroom, he settles them both into the tub. Asami's voice fills Akihito's ears as he starts to wash him, I've told your advisor Kou what my conditions were for answering your distress call." Akihito groans as Asami started to clean between his legs. "We're staying, even after we finally defeat the forces of Doom. I've been officially acknowledged as your fiance with our marriage only to take place upon the defeat of King Yuri and his forces. You will ascend the throne of Arus to become king and I will be your wedded consort."

Akihito couldn't reply as he cried from Asami's finger moving inside him.

\----------------------------

"Do you think we should have told Akihito ourselves?"

"You know he's stubborn, he tries to do everything himself even though he knows he can't."

"I guess we'll leave it to Asami then."

\---------------------------

Asami's fingers sifted through Akihito's hair who slightly whimpers as he snuggles closer to him.

There were benefits to giving him that drug. His innocence, his sweet responses belong only to me. No aphrodisiac will work on him now except for one and only Kirishima can make it. Prince Feilong will never get what he wants. Akihito is mine, now and forever.

Thinking of Akihito, he falls asleep.

\---------------------------

The sound of a cup shattering against the wall echos as Prince Feilong mutters a curse. "That damn Voltron again...always, always interfering. Prince Akihito WILL BE MINE!"

\---------------------------

Tao sighs at the sight of Yan, gulping down whatever liquid was in his cup and giggling like an idiot. He cleans up the room then leaves to go to the lab to work on making another roadbeast.

\---------------------------

"Che...Feilong failed again to destroy Voltron. That damn robot is the only thing standing in the way of wiping out Arus. Prince Akihito...how you torment me."

\--------------------------

"Oh...sounds like he lost again." Mikhail grins, swirling his drink as he looks at the wall between his and Prince Feilong's rooms, before getting up to stir him up even more.

~~~***~~~

Slowly opening his eyes, Akihito winces, soreness wracking his body.

"Mmph." He's started when he's dragged slightly back into a warm body and shivers as he hears his name whispered in his ear.

"Akihito..." Asami breathes before nibbling on his ear.

Akihito squeaks, "I'm too sore!"

"I know," Asami whispers, "You were deliciously wrecked last night." Asami slides a hand to Akihito's hip. "I'm going to thoroughly imprint the feeling of my touch and body on and into you my Akihito."

\----------------------

Kirishima stood and was stretching when Kou came back to the command center with a tray. "I brought tea and some food in case you were hungry."

He stops just before Kirishima and looks up.

Looking down, Kirishima is struck by how cute Kou looks in his aide uniform.

\----------------------

Finished his sparring session with the castle guards, Suoh heads to his room for a shower.

He walks in to see Takato placing clean laundry on the bed, and stops to admire the way his pants show off his backside.

\------------------------

Asami notices Kirishima and Suoh's distracted gazes at breakfast...

A few days later, Kirishima was courting Kou and Suoh was making moves on Takato.

\------------------------

Collapsing onto his bed in exhaustion, Akihito exhales and thinks about his morning.

All during his morning sparring his body had been off. It felt like Asami had still been buried inside him and it had thrown his balance off.

Of course he wasn't going to tell that to sensei, he had trained his grandfather and father, he was practically family!

A bit later Asami comes in and sees Akihito stretched out on the bed sleeping.

Waking up, Akihito moves, stopping when he feels Asami at his back and his hand on his stomach. Angling his head, his eyes widen at seeing Asami's sleeping face.

Slowly moving his body, he manages to turn over and starts to explore Asami's body with his hands, quickly glancing at Asami's face to make sure he was still sleeping before continuing.

Not wanting to push his luck, he wriggles closer to snuggle Asami before closing his eyes to get more sleep, totally missing Asami's lips curving upward.

~~~***~~~

[2 years later]

Akihito was bent over his desk, gasping as Asami pounded into him.

Kou with Kirishima was in a similar situation in his own office.

Takato and Suoh in a supply closet.

Asami and Akihito's wedding had been a huge celebration.

Yoh and Feilong adopted Tao, eloped and have slipped away to quietly enjoy their honeymoon.

Mikhail, bored to death with all the lovey-dovey happiness went back to his own planet.


	44. Kami

Stealing furitive glances at the closed door, the seven wait to see if their master, the land god Asami would come out of his rooms and grant any of the never ending requests and wishes for money and power.

As time passes, they look at each other, worried that another day has gone by that Asami has kept to himself in his rooms.

"What are we going to do? If he doesn't grant any requests and wishes the balance will go out of whack."

The four guardians sigh, "We knew it would happen sooner or later."

The three younger servants look at the guardians, "What would happen? You mean you know what's wrong with master?"

"It's something all the kami-samas need to have, a human representative. He's reached the point where he can't do without one now."

"But how do we find a human rep for him?"

"We don't, the one that is meant to be the human rep will eventually find their way here. Asami-sama will sense that person and claim them."

"But...how long are we supposed to wait?"

"As long as it takes."

\------------------

Sitting, gazing at the moon, he sips his sake, ignoring the others talking about him just outside the door to his rooms.

He knows it's because he has no human rep that he has lost all interest in the requests and wishes that endlessly pour in.

There was only one thing that a kami could ever call their own, their human rep.

Watching the cherry blossoms, he feels like he is hit by lightning. Dropping his sake, he walks swiftly to the front of the shrine.

There he sees a young man earnestly praying.

I'm not asking for wealth and such for myself, I just need enough to cover my mom's hospital and medicine fees. I don't make anywhere near enough to cover it all and they're going to stop her treatments if they don't get paid. She's all the family that I have. Her family disowned her when she eloped with my father and he left her when he realized they disowned her. She could have had an easier life by giving me up but she didn't...

Asami catches the young man when he collapses. Picking him up, he frowns at how thin and light the young man is.

Taking him directly to his rooms, he lays him on his bed and feels his forehead. "You have a high fever." He summons Tao into his rooms, "I require anything and everything needed to take care of him."

Tao's eyes widen at seeing the human in his master's bed. "Right away master."

Once outside his master's rooms, he gets Takato to make some soup and light foods and Kou to go to the store room for medicine and cooling pads. He goes and gets bowl to fill with water, a cloth and a towel. He places his items on a tray along with the things Kou brought back. Takato joins him with a tray of food and they lay the trays just outside their master's doors. "Master, the things you requested have been brought."

"Bring them in."

~~~***~~~

Waking up, Akihito knew he wasn't in his tiny cramped apartment.

The sheets and blanket were soft, unlike the old scratchy ones on his bed. The air also didn't have that old musty mildew smell his apartment did.

Looking around, he notices the expensive decor, but he was more interested in where the bathroom was located.

He moves to get out of the bed, but is startled when a hand grabs his wrist. "Stay in bed, you're still sick."

Akihito's face flushes when he realizes the guy was laying in the bed next to him.

"Um, where's the bathroom?'

Asami frowns for a moment before he understands what the young man needs. Pointing to a door, he releases the young man's wrist to let him do what he needed.

Bladder relieved, Akihito goes back to the bedroom. Wanting to express his gratitude to his unknown caretaker, he stops beside the bed and bows, "Thank you for your care when I passed out."

"Get back in bed, you're still feverish, don't worry about it, just rest until you're better."

"I'm sorry, but I need to go so that I can get to work, I can't afford to loose any of my jobs."

Brows furrowed, "How many jobs do you have?"

"Four, but they are all part time with not many hours which is why I need them."

"Get back in bed and rest."

"But I..."

"I'll clear it with your manager, now get your butt in the bed and rest."

\-------------------

Staring at the young man's sleeping face, Asami knew his human rep has finally appeared. Holding out his hand, the young man's wallet appears.

Looking at his ID, he summons Tao and Yoh to go to Akihito's apartment and bring his things back to the shrine.

\-------------------

Asami adds onto his own rooms with ease, making rooms for Akihito to use as his own. Tao and Yoh place Akihito's belongings in a room and place his mother's things in Akihito's storage room.

He has Kou go to the storehouse for clothing that would fit Akihito and add it to his meager wardrobe. He summons Kirishima to inquire at the hospital about Akihito's mother.

~~~***~~~

After eating breakfast, Asami decides to let Akihito know about the changes that are happening in his life. "Takaba Akihito, I had your things brought here last night, you can unpack at your leisure."

Shocked, Akihito looks at Asami, "What do you mean you brought my things here? What about my apartment? My mother's things? Why would you..."

Holding up a hand, "I refuse to let my human representative live anywhere but at my shrine. Your landlord has decided to tear down the building and build new. Your mother's things are in your storage room. You are the only human that is able to see me so your fate is to be by my side."

Akihito frowns for a moment, "What do you mean I'm the only human able to see you?"

"I believe you know whose shrine this is."

"The dragon god of money and power."

Asami just smirks.

"You expect me to believe that you're the dragon god?"

Still smirking, Asami snaps his fingers and yen notes start fluttering down over Akihito. The look on Akihito's face...priceless.

"There are many benefits since you are my one and only human rep."

"You mean besides you deciding to move me out of my apartment?"

"As my human rep, you will live here. you will work solely as my human rep so you will not need to work elsewhere."

"But I NEED to work! I can't..."

Holding his hand up again, "You will recieve a very generous salary as my human rep. Plus I will take care of all your mother's hospital fees, medicine and whatnot. When she's able to leave the hospital, I will give her the house next door to the shrine so that you may see her as time allows."

"And what does being your human rep entail?"

"You can greet those that come to pray at the shrine if you wish. There will be times that humans come seeking a contract with the shrine now that I have you to act as an intermediary. Very rarely will you have to travel away from the shrine and when you do, one of my guardians will accompany you. Care of the shrine is the responsibility of my servants..."

\--------------------

Thoughts spinning, Akihito focuses on the most important details, at least most important to him. His mother would get the care she needs to recover and a home to live in after leaving the hospital.

Looking at the dragon god, "I accept."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a burning sensation hit his hand and arm. Grabbing his arm, he whimpers as the sensation fades.

Looking he sees a tattoo darkening on his arm and hand. A symbol was on his hand and a dragon winding it's way up was on his arm.

"The symbol on your hand is the symbol of this shrine. The dragon is me and shows your position here at the shrine. They identify you to other supernatural beings and humans that know of us."

\--------------------

Rubbing his temple, Akihito looks at his stack of belongings and begins putting them away.

Looking through a doorway he spots the boxes holding his mother's things, I guess this is my store room. Another doorway led to his walk-in closet.

Going back to Asami's room, "Um, there's no bathroom?"

"I've enlarged mine, go ahead and place your things in there."

Things put away, Akihito goes to relax in the large spa like bathtub.

Enjoying the jets of water, Akihito leans back on a head pillow, soaking up the relaxing atmosphere.

His head turns when the door slides open and Asami comes in.

\----------------------

Waking up, Akihito takes a moment to enjoy the soft bed and early morning sunlight.

He's surprised when Tao comes in to wake him, "Breakfast is ready, we eat in the dining room, so join us when you get dressed."

After they all ate, Asami introduces the others to Akihito.

"Kirishima, Suoh, Yoh and Feilong are my guardians. Tao, Kou and Takato are my servants. The name of my shrine is The Shrine of Sion."

\-------------------------

Akihito goes to the hospital to visit his mother and to tell her about getting a good full time job at a shrine and that the house next to the shrine would be waiting for her when she gets better.

Just outside the room, Yoh waits for Akihito to finish his visit.

Tao pours his master's tea even though said master was more interested in watching the hallway leading to the entryway. A smile tilts Tao's lips, he was happy that his master was no longer shutting himself away in his rooms.

Takato stirs the stew simmering on the stove, figuring it would be done about the time Akihito and Yoh arrived back home from the hospital.

Kou, finished with his chores, goes to clean up before dinner is served.

Kirishima, Suoh and Feilong play cards, unable to relax completely while Akihito and Yoh were away from the shrine.

\-------------------

Driving away from the hospital, Yoh notices that two servants of another land god had spotted them. They serve that sleezy land god of prostitution, Asami-sama must know that they've seen Akihito.

When they get back to the shrine, Yoh waits for Akihito to go wash his hands before he goes to whisper in Asami's ear about the two servants.

Asami's eyes spark, only to calm down when Akihito comes back out for dinner.

Yoh could understand Asami's concern, the land god of prostitution has been slipping his fingers into other land god's territories ever since his human rep appeared. The only thing he could brag about was that Asami didn't have one yet. Now that Asami has Akihito who knew how the sleezy land god would act.

\--------------------

Asami was enjoying the sight of Akihito in a shrine outfit helping Kou sweep the grounds while the servant of another shrine was approaching. He had felt it's presence as soon as it had entered his territory and knew it was coming to his shrine.

Until it came closer to the shrine he would relax here drinking his sake and watching Akihito.

It's probably a servant of that prostitution land god. He wants it to get information about Akihito so he can try and be more annoying than usual.

A wicked smirk graces his face as a way to thwart the other land god and anyone slinking around the shadows from enticing HIS Akihito from him comes to mind.

He gets up and goes to his rooms to prepare before the servant arrives.

~~~***~~~

Akihito whimpers as the pain of a hangover makes itself known. Cracking open an eye, he shuts it as the bright sunlight makes his head throb.

What happened last night?

He remembers Asami calling him to his rooms and offering him a beautiful onyx and gold sake glass to celebrate his acceptance as Asami's human rep. There had also been trays with sushi on them. The sake glass never seemed to get empty...

Argh! He got me drunk! This hangover is entirely his fault!

He reaches out a hand, hoping that at least some aspirin and water had been left on his nightstand, only to freeze when he realizes he was laying on top of someone.

"Good morning my Akihito."

Akihito bites back a moan as Asami starts moving inside him. Only when Asami starts to hit his prostate does Akihito's voice ring out.

"Ah! Oh god! Asami!"

He feels Akihito tighten around him as he climaxes. Just before he peaks, he whispers ancient ceremonial words in a long forgotten language to Akihito.

Akihito feels Asami grow larger inside him just as liquid fire fills him and he passes out from the intensity of the power that surges within him.

He strokes Akihito's back even as he keeps himself buried deep, sealing his divine seed, words, and power inside to be absorbed. Sliding a hand between them, he coats a finger in Akihito's cum before bringing it to his mouth to lick clean. He tilts Akihito's face up and kisses him.

Swallowing Akihito's breath, saliva, and cum, he pulses again inside the tight passage.

Barely the edge of his desire for Akihito had been saited, so he began to move his lips across his body, leaving hickies in various spots, just as he moved in and out, building towards another firey orgasm.

\-------------------

Inhaling, he took stock, Sore, achy, and filthy.

Opening his eyes, he glares at the smirking golden eyed god he was laying on. Hoarsly, "Bathroom, we're filthy and need to wash."

Getting out of bed, Asami lowers Akihito to the floor.

He groans as he feels Asami finally pull out of his body, only to blush bright red as cum pours out of his ass and down his legs.

Picking him up, Asami carries him grumbling to the shower. He's pleased to see that the tattoo of his dragon had changed to match Akihito's new status. A status he wasn't going to let Akihito know about just yet.

The tail started around his wrist, wound around his arm, across his shoulder, went down and wound around his back and chest twice with the head coming to rest over his heart.

MINE.

~~~***~~~

[a week later]

Tao sighs as he knocks on his master's door, but is startled when is called to enter.

Going in, he stops in shock at his master relaxing in bed reading with one hand and his other hand resting on Akihito who was sleeping next to him, half covered with a blanket.

His eyes open wide at the power surging through and around Akihito. Asami motions him closer, and he stares dumbfounded at the changed tattoo on Akihito.

"He is NOT to be told of his new status until I say so. The power will settle down soon and he'll wake up and be hungry, so have Takato make a huge meal."

Tao bows, "Yes master."

Closing the door behind him, Tao rushes to tell the others what their master has done.

\----------------

Akihito stares at the feast laid out on the table, though he glares at Asami when he gets placed on a chair piled with cushions.

A whole week of nothing but being in the bed or in the bathroom! Thanks to him my legs don't want to work right.

He ignores the cushions he's sitting on, not wanting to even think about his sore ass.

Towards the end of the meal a chime sound echos through the shrine. Waving his hand, a mirror on the wall shimmers.

"Asami-san! I've heard that you have a human rep now! I'll be around your area tomorrow so can I visit you at your shrine? I want to meet him!"

"Sakazaki you may visit only if you behave."

"See you tomorrow!" The mirror returns to normal.

Akihito looks at Asami, "Who's Sakazaki?"

"The land god of prostitution."

~~~***~~~

Watching Sakazaki and his human rep climb the steps to the shrine, Kou greets them as they reach the top. "Welcome, I will take you to my master."

Sakazaki nods and they follow Kou towards the shrine. Entering, Kou takes them to the common room and motions for them to sit.

Minutes later Asami and Akihito enter and sit on the plush couch across from them and then Tao enters with tea and snacks.

Sakazaki shows his shock when he looks at Akihito. He fuckin' married his human rep!? Why the hell would he do that!?

His human rep Sudoh however was pissed though his face barely showed it. Damnit! I was almost ready to petition him about becoming his human rep! It would be me married to Asami if that shitty brat hadn't shown up!

Asami decided to stop any and all future hassle, "Sakazaki...Sudoh...I did more than just marry my Akihito. A very very old ancient ceremony was done. Should anyone try to take him from me and or hurt him I will know about it and they will pay for it a thousand fold."

Akihito shouts, "What the hell do you mean by married!?!"

\-----------------

Sitting up, Asami looks at Akihito who is flushed and passed out from his last orgasm. He covers him with the blanket before settling back to read.

The price for this will rise soon, this will rise, this will go down, this one will hold steady...

Akihito blearily opens his eyes, Asami had wrung him dry, and he had no desire to move, yet something had woken him up.

He hears Asami, "Tao brought us dinner, it'll keep if you want a shower before hand."

"Mmph." Asami hears in reply.

Smirking, he picks Akihito up and takes him to the shower.

~~~***~~~

Soon invitations arrive by the dozens at the shrine, all inviting Asami and Akihito to visit the shrines of other land gods.

Asami burned them the moment he touched them, having no interest in wasting time traveling to visit self absorbed, self entitled idiots. He was quite content having Akihito almost all to himself.

His guardians and servants had all come to care for him and loved whenever Akihito paid them attention or helped them with various tasks.

He watches Akihito go out with Kou to sweep the grounds and chuckles as he remembers Akihito's words from earlier. "You said to treat this shrine as my home. What's wrong with wanting to help keep my home clean?"

He would let Akihito do as he wished (for the most part) around the shrine.

A chime echos and Asami waves his hand at the mirror.

"Asami-san how are you!? I was hoping to..."

Asami waves his hand, cutting off the other's chatter mid sentence.

No way in hell am I inviting the land god of mischief, Mikhail here. He never learns and always ends up pissing me off.

He summons Feilong, "Mikhail will most likely show up unannounced within the next few days, make sure the other guardians know."

Feilong's face showed only a moment of distaste before leaving to notify the others about the incoming headache.

Hmmm...If I take Akihito into the inner shrine, we won't be bothered by Mikhail, but when we come out we'll be swamped with visits and requests from humans.

Giving it more thought Asami grins and waits for Akihito to finish outside.

\----------------------

"Going on a trip? Where?"

"Hawaii."

"Why Hawaii?"

"Honeymoon."

"..."


	45. VF Warcraft - Adventure 1

Author's note: Why are my bunnies all over the place? This will be short like my pet care 101 stories~ I'm not sure how many the bunnies will give me, so this will continue at odd times.

 

Landing at the edge of the small town, they dismount and walk to the nearby inn. Going upstairs, they go to a room to speak to someone giving a quest. Once done, they go downstairs and back outside.

Mounting back up, they fly to the mountain cave where the old man had given them directions to. Landing at the entrance, Asami and Suoh take the lead, followed by Akihito and Takato, then Kirishima and Kou.

After casting protection buffs for everyone they enter the cave. Taking care of the monsters as they come across them, the group moves steadily deeper into the cave. Stopping to mine mineral nodes, to pluck herbs growing in nooks and crannies, or to skin the odd monster here and there, they soon reach the end of the cave.

Spotting the biggest monster than the previous ones in the cave, they knew they had found the leader. When they were ready, Suoh death grips it over to the group. Asami takes over tanking it with Kirishima, Kou and Suoh helping with fighting it. Takato does some fighting but he also helps Akihito with healing.

After they defeat it, Asami and Suoh go over to a huge pile in a corner and search for the item requested by the old man, plus for anything else worth taking. Kirishima goes to the fallen monster's body to gather the loot box.

They go back to the old man at the inn to turn in the requested item and get the reward. Finished, they head to Orgrimmar to access the portal there to the Jade Forest.

Coming out of the portal they fly to the inn at Dawn's Blossom for dinner. Sitting at a corner table, they're able to watch the entrance for any sign of random trouble. After eating, Akihito tried to stifle a yawn, which Asami notices and tells Kirishima to get them rooms for the night.

Upstairs, Asami and Akihito go to their room after Akihito says good night to the others. Taking off his gear, he goes into the bathroom for a quick shower. Removing his own gear, Asami turns the covers down on the bed before joining Akihito in the shower.

Waking up to sunlight peaking through the curtain, Akihito turns his face into Asami, inhaling before closing his eyes for more sleep. Asami waits for Akihito's breathing to even out again before placing a kiss on the top of his head, before he too falls back asleep.

 

Asami: bloodelf paladin  
mining / blacksmithing

Akihito: bloodelf priest  
alchemy / jewelcrafting

Kirishima: undead warlock  
enchanting / tailoring

Suoh: tauren death knight  
engineering / mining

Kou: orc hunter  
skinning / leatherworking

Takato: troll shaman  
herbalism / inscription

Feilong: bloodelf rogue

Yoh: orc rogue

Tao: bloodelf

Mikhail: worgen druid

Yuri: draenei warrior


End file.
